Harry Potter and the Battle Within
by ohnuu
Summary: dieded
1. Prologue: Where it all begins

Author's Notes: Well, my first fanfic. I have a rough framework for this story but there are some blanks, so if somewhere through you have suggestions, go ahead and offer them. Don't be mad if I don't take them though. Oh, and I'm not a complete HP fan, so sorry if I get some details messed up. I hope for this story to be the first of a nice trilogy, and part of an epic project involving writing other stories from other novels. More on that when I have stuff cleared out.

Anyway, here's a nice, simple, prologue to things.

Disclaimer: Like all other fanfic writers, I own nothing. Characters, places and just about everything belong to the author. Later in the story, when I "burrow" characters from other novels, same rule applies.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Sixteen years ago…_

Green particles floated in the air as a queer company of friends congregated at Godric's Hollow. Alongside Albus Dumbledore were a large wolf and an orange dragon.

"Dumbledore, what do expect us to do?" growled the heavily scarred grey wolf.

"A wizard must be appointed, by us three, no less, so that when Voldemort returns, this world will be ready to face him." Rumbled the reptilian beast, looking at the baby cradled in his wings.

Dumbledore then nodded, following the dragon's gaze, and asked "But who? We must choose one who has undying hatred for Voldemort and all that is evil. We must choose one who has the blood of bravery and honour. We must choose one who will be protected till the time has come."

At this point, the infant let out a painful cry from its slumber in the wings of the dragon.

"Dumbledore you cannot be serious! This great evil has stolen his family and condemned him to an exiled existence, should we take whatever is left of his life as well?" The wolf stated with his eyes narrowed.

The dragon let out a sigh. "This infant has been robbed of his parents and all that is dear to him, and the love of his parents will protect him. How is appointing him any other different from appointing another? He has felt the pain of the darkness at a personal level. He is fit for the responsibility."

After a few moments silence, the wolf turned to the old wizard and asked "Was there not another who fit the role? The one whose parents were tortured by the fiend to the point of insanity?"

At this Dumbledore's forehead furrowed for a few seconds. Neville Longbottom. Several days ago they had gone to rescue the child from the Death Eaters which had gone to torment his parents. Even as he relived the experience, Dumbledore knew that Neville was not the one.

"Yes, Neville has gone through much pain, but he has never seen Voldemort, let alone witnessed his defeat. Harry, on the other hand…" Dumbledore's voice trailed as his hand stroked the boy's head. He then took a breath as he withdrew his hand. "There are many things about this boy which I believe will be revealed in time. He will change the world, what your call a _ta'veren_. In a year he can change the world in a greater way than a hundred wizards could in a lifetime. And yet…"

"No one is able to walk through the Darkness unscarred, Dumbledore, but I believe that, for now, this is the best choice we have. This encounter has established a bond between the dark wizard and the child. Guide him carefully, Dumbledore; his power will be great, but it could well turn him away from the Light" Rasped the wolf.

The dragon nodded in agreement, and Dumbledore began to utter a minute's worth of incomprehensible words, after which he touched the boy's forehead, causing a bright blue glow. When he was done, the dragon took up the chant, releasing an orange glow as his tongue rested on the boy's forehead. This was lastly followed by the wolf who caused a grey radiance from his muzzle.

The dragon then created a large, orange disc swirling with different hues of the colour. Before stepping through it, though, the wolf turned to Dumbledore.

"Raise him well. The evil here is great."

They then made their way through the portal before it snapped shut. Dumbledore sighed, before releasing a silver wisp from his wand which flew far off into the distance.

Several minutes later, a man twice the size of a regular human came by on a red motorbike.

"No time for questions, Hagrid. They will be answered soon enough. Right now, what need you to do is deliver this child to Number 4 Privet Drive, along with this note…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's Notes: Okay, I don't expect anyone to review as this is a new, small, prologue. Still, any criticism like wrong paragraphing or whatever is nice, since I'm quite new to the system.

I'll try to update whenever I can, but I'm a really busy student, and I'm not eager to get shelled at by my teacher just because I wanted to update a day earlier, just to prepare you. However, that makes me treasure the faithful reviewers even more. 


	2. Letters

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters belong to me unless otherwise stated. Ask Mrs Rowling if you want.

**Author's Notes: **Well, I added these notes after writing Chapter 6. You see, I realised from one of my readers that the first 5 chapters of this story are quite drab and a touch too much cliché. Well, rather than rewrite my whole story, or be irresponsible and abandon it, I decided that I would add some notes to the beginning of it all.

After rereading, I realised that, indeed, the reader is correct. I don't blame you if you don't like my introduction, but please read the rest of my story. I suppose you could skip some parts of the beginning 5 chapters, as they don't have much action and are more of setting the tone for the fic, as well as adding some emotion to the characters.

Aside from that, just the normal: please read and review.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Dear Cho,_

_I know things haven't been right between us since we broke up. Even as I struggle to tell you this, I know that I must, or I will never be at rest._

_I am sorry. My great insensitivity was probably the cause of the unwanted situation last year at Hogsmeade. Even now I realise that we may not be meant for each other. Nonetheless, even friends have disagreements, and I admire your sensitivity and wittiness, just as I admire Ron's bravery and Hermione's determination._

_Once again, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding between us._

_See you in September at Hogwarts. _

_Harry_

Harry sighed. He had spent almost two hours forcing himself to sit down and right the letter, with many failed attempts lying crumpled in the waste basket. He wasn't satisfied with the latest go, and he felt as if a Ravenclaw had written it due to all the formal language, but put it aside to give to Hedwig to send to Cho at night anyway. Hermione told him that it would ease his feelings if he simply expressed himself. At the moment, he felt no such thing.

He then set to work on letters for Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and just about whoever he felt the urge to thank, apologise to, congratulate, encourage, sympathise, or whatever.

Being practically exiled to his room since he arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive, Harry found that corresponding with friends was an excellent way to pass time. The Dursleys chose to ignore him and would simply slip some food through the cat-flap after their mealtimes.

After all the rage and anguish he felt when Sirius died, Harry was simply weary. He was sick of everything. Sick of how the Ministry were contradicting what they said last year when they opposed Harry, and now called Harry "The Wizarding World's Last Hope". Sick of how no one seemed to understand how he felt about his godfather's death. Sick of being a danger to all those around him. Sick of living in this prison.

Yet this hardly fuelled his anger. His anger was spent after he threw his tantrum in the headmaster's office. Instead it brought a new feeling, one which Harry was not used to feeling.

Hopelessness.

He was just a sixteen-year old boy, what was the world expecting of him? Dumbledore hadn't said a single word to him since that night in the Ministry, nor anyone else in the Order. Worst thing was, Harry didn't even know where he wanted to be. Grimmauld Place meant numerous adults and friends sympathising with him, offering pitying looks when they could hardly feel what Harry was going through, not to mention the memories of Sirius…

Sirius Black. Harry's father's best friend. The supposed traitor who, until a few years ago, was thought to be responsible for James and Lily Potter's death. Once, Harry's sole thought was to end the man's life. Now he felt infinite grief for the man's passing at the hands of the Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Why must my life be such a mess?" Harry asked Hedwig, who simply gazed with an unfathomable expression at her owner and hooted.

"HARRY! SHUT YOUR BLOODY OWL UP!" yelled Harry's uncle from outside.

Harry sighed. That was possibly the longest statement ever said to him since they told him to rot in his room. He tossed Hedwig an owl treat before slumping on to his bed, staring blankly at his Potions book as he tried to suppress the thoughts of Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and the whole attack at the Ministry.

_We messed up big time. And it's all my fault. I'm such a thick-headed idiot! Serves me right that I'm not allowed to leave the house. If I did I would probably go off like the rash fool that I am and get others into trouble!_

The-Boy-Who-Lived suddenly felt like The-Boy-Who-Writes-Letters. He was lying on his bed, staring at the cobwebs on his ceiling as he let emotions, thoughts and recollections consume him.

Before long, it was dinner time, marked by the passing of a plate of beans and ham through the flap in the door. After hastily eating the meal and ignoring the foul taste it left in his mouth, Harry sent Hedwig off with his letters, which were so many that the white owl could only carry half of them in one trip.

After sending Hedwig off, Harry, realising that there was nothing left to do, collapsed on his bed, deciding that he would send the other letters tomorrow.

_Letters…_ He thought with a smile. _Such wonderful things. No need to go through the embarrassment of telling someone to the face, time to think about what you want to say, no need to get all jittery looking at the person._

And with such light-hearted thoughts, he fell asleep.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The Weasleys had just finished dinner when a snowy owl flew into the house and dropped three letters; one of Ron, one for Ginny, and one for Mr and Mrs Weasley. After hooting in farewell, Hedwig then left, with three more deliveries to make.

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm fine at the Dursley's. They ignore me so all I do is write letters nowadays._

_Anyway, so sorry for bringing you to the Ministry with me. I know I shouldn't drag my friends into this war, yet you have persistently stood by me whether it meant facing giant chess pieces, basilisks or a bunch of Death Eaters. Really, thanks. Man, I really don't know what to say now. I feel so hopeless and lost, but you and Hermione have been great to me, putting up with my temper and impulsiveness since I entered the Magical world._

_Well, hope to see you again. I've been cooped up since I got here, but there's no real need to rescue me; ignorance from them is a change for the better._

_Harry_

The recipient of the letter couldn't help but quirk his eyebrow before turning to see his

sister's puzzled expression.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Thanks for being there with me at the Ministry. I'm really sorry about what happened, and I shouldn't have brought your with me to face my problems. I will always be in your debt for being there with me despite my great folly and selfishness._

_Ginny, I really appreciate your friendship through the years. Perhaps sitting in a room for a whole week with nothing to do but eat, write and think has helped me to realise how important all of your are in my life. The two of us may have started off a bit shy, but you have shown to be as much a Gryffindor as I can hope to become, and friendship of any nature is no small thing when one is preparing to face a dark wizard._

_So I hope you can forgive for any grievances I have caused you in the past, intentional or otherwise, and I hope to see you again._

_Harry_

Ginny turned to face Ron, who had an eyebrow raised, then swivelled her head to see her parents' expression.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

_The Dursley's are treating me fine. We have an unspoken agreement to ignore each other, which suits me fine._

_I cannot properly express my gratitude I have towards your family. Your have raised me and shown me the love and compassion that I lacked for ten years. Not just that, despite the danger I have put Ron and Ginny through, I have always trusted you, and will continue to do so till my last breath._

_With the new school year, we can only expect more danger and despair as Voldemort rises in power. I do not wish to deflate the festive mood of summer, but being associated with me puts your in danger; more than your would normally be in at any rate. Please, I am concerned for your safety, and if you want to sever ties with me, I wouldn't mind, knowing that I will not be the cause of your grief._

_I hope to see your again. These are dark times, but that just makes me all the more grateful of your_

_Harry_

Tears brimmed her eyes as Molly Weasley read the letter.

_The poor boy, he's grown so much from the confused first-year when we first saw him. This war has forced him to mature too fast._

Nonetheless, she showed no other signs of emotion other than a few deep sobs. The Weasley brothers began to ask to see the letters, to which their youngest sibling refused.

"He just said sorry for the Ministry incident." She replied curtly, ignoring their pleas to show them the letter.

Ron, though, had nothing to hide and watched as his four brothers gathered around Bill, who was holding the parchment. They read it silently, before Fred exclaimed.

"Blimey! We got to get him outta there!"

"Agreed, dear brother. He's becoming too serious in that Muggle house." George chimed in.

"Oi! He explicitly said here that he doesn't want us to get him out" Their second-eldest brother said before cuffing the back of the twin's heads.

"Fred and George are right…" Their youngest brother added firmly.

"Of course we are." The twins interrupted.

Ron ignored them and continued. "He said he doesn't _need _us to rescue him. He's probably sulking in his room right now grieving." He faced his wide-eyed mother, a pleading look in his eyes.

Seeing her children so concerned about Harry touched Mrs Weasley's heart. She had always accepted Harry into the family, but now her children were all ready to help him out of his predicament. While a part of her wanted to get Harry into proper company immediately, she had the overpowering duty to ask Dumbledore first.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"My dear Fawkes, I can only hope that I have not lost the poor boy's trust." A tired Albus Dumbledore said to his phoenix as he watched Hedwig deposit a letter on his table, before setting off with one last letter attached to his talon.

Unrolling the paper, he began to read.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_First and foremost I'd like to apologise for my behaviour the other day in your office. I understand that, despite the situation, I should have had tighter reins on my temper, and only hope that the damage I caused was not permanent._

Upon reading this, the corners of Dumbledore's lips rose. Most of the items were repaired with a simple _reparo,_ though some certainly needed a good deal of work to get back in working condition.

_However, I would like it if there were fewer secrets kept between us. So often I have not been given the information I felt I should have known. This war has caused so many children to age faster than before, especially Ron, Hermione and I. I don't think we're too young to handle any information which could potentially be vital for our safety._

_There is also the matter of nightmares. Perhaps the root cause of the mishap at the Ministry was not only my foolhardiness but Voldemort penetrating the defenses of my mind. Occlumency is not going well and I would like to ask for a different teacher._

_There are, of course, many matters to discuss which are too important to be written in a letter. I would like to see you soon, Professor._

_Harry_

Dumbledore nodded his head in relief. Though Harry was pent up in his room, he wasn't shutting himself out from the world but was writing letters to his friends. That was a good sign. There had also been no mention of Sirius.

_He may have accepted the loss…or he may be in denial, still disbelieving that the closest person to a father he ever had was killed. Perhaps he just doesn't want to include it in the letter, preferring to talk about it to someone he was closer to, or maybe it's still a sore topic for him._

The old headmaster let out a long breath. He turned towards his phoenix companion.

"Fawkes, dear friend, these are troubled times." He said, before moving out of his room to find a teacher.

An Occlumency teacher.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The pecking of an owl's beak on the closed window stirred Hermione from her studying. After dog-earing the page, she went to the window and admitted the unmistakable owl.

"Hedwig!" She cried. She was glad that Harry had sent her a letter. What she feared was that Harry was sulking in his room killing himself, but the fact that he wrote a rather detailed note showed otherwise. The girl then let the snowy owl rest on her bedside table, clucking as she had nothing to offer Harry's owl. Her family was, after all, staying quite far away from Privet Drive. The brown-haired girl saw the last letter attached to Hedwig, but knew better than to nose into Harry's life.

She sighed as she opened the letter. Harry sounded so…_formal. _In all her years with him, he was always honest and frank. Now he sounded like Percy! Hermione's tongue's tongue clucked loudly as she calmed down. _It's just because he's staying in a room, devoid of social interaction for a whole week which is causing him to write like this. Just talk to him, he'll be fine, _rationalized her sharpened mind. Taking a calming breath, she mused on her chair, thinking about how to reply to his letter.

It was long after she had sent the snowy owl on its way that Hermione began scribbling on a parchment, making her way through the maze which was Harry's emotions, trying to reach and analyse his heart.

_For his sake, if no one else…_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next day began with Uncle Vernon yelling at Harry from outside the room.

"Are you bloody deaf? Your aunt and I will be going to the hospital today! So don't try anything unnatural, understand?" He said as he barged into the room.

Harry nodded in reply before his uncle slammed the door shut. Once again, Harry sighed. Instead of pondering on which hex he should use on his uncle when he was of age to do

so, Harry gave Hedwig some treats and fresh water. The owl had come back late in the night after an exhausting trip to four locations, and he probably had to use her again soon.

At that moment, an aging owl flew into the room, carrying three letters. Harry at once identified the bird as Errol, the Weasley's family owl, and fed it a few treats before letting it return to Harry's adopted family.

He began to smile as he read the warm letters.

_Hey Harry,_

_Have you gone daft? All five of us went there knowing what we were about to face. We should be thanking you for preparing us with the D.A so that we could defend ourselves against those nasty Death Chewers!_

_Anyway, arrangements are already being made to get you out of that rotting room. You should have heard F&G discussing the pranks they're gonna pull on your relatives! Well, whatever it is, we're probably gonna get you here at the Burrow tomorrow, after lunch. We've told Dumbledore, and he agreed, something about you having already stayed there a week._

_Seeya real soon mate! Mum's gonna get you stuffed like an ox when you get here!_

_Ron_

Harry's grin only widened as he read on. It was just like Ron; so honest, so plain, so sincere. Unlike the letter he had sent.

Moving on, he put Ron's letter aside and read the letter from the Weasley parents.

_Dear Harry,_

_It's so good knowing that you are fine, dear, with your godfather's passing and all. We just want you to know that we'll always be there for you. We're already a target for supporting Dumbledore so having you as an adopted son is truly our pleasure._

_Speaking of which, Ron will probably have told you that we'll be coming over to get you out. Professor Dumbledore believes that you have fulfilled the blood bond by staying at the Dursley's for the past week, so we'll see you tomorrow at 2pm. We'll use the Floo network, so you should warn those relatives of yours._

_Bill and Fleur will also be getting married soon. I hope you have dress robes but if you don't we can always take a trip to Diagon Alley, since the wedding is only in three week's time._

_I know it's a hard time for you, losing those close to you and being under threat of You-Know-Who, but we're helping you all the way, dear, and you can ask us for help if ever you need it._

_Yours truly,_

_Molly and Arthur_

Harry felt a warm glow in his heart as he read those words. Mr and Mrs Weasley were and will always be his parents, even when Sirius was there. There was just something about Molly Weasley's motherly glow and Arthur Weasley's kind cheerfulness that made Harry feel part of the Weasley family.

Harry then picked up the last letter.

_Hey Harry,_

_Shut up you stupid git! We all went to the Department of Mysteries knowing full well the dangers and we WANT to accompany you in whatever you do. It's what friends do._

_Fred and George are completely barmey over their latest line of products, which I believe they'll use on your cousin when we see you tomorrow. I shan't spoil your surprise, though I expect Mum and Dad to get quite mad over them, but I suppose it's worth it._

_Oh, and I don't quite care what we have to do to kill Voldemort, we'll do it together. It's not just a battle between you and Voldemort, Harry. Each of us have a part to play in ending his tyranny._

_Anyway, looks like we're going to see you real soon. I think Mum also invited Hermione over. Can't wait to see you!_

_With love,_

_Ginny_

Harry let out a small chuckle. Ginny was so alike her brother, yet so different. Like Ron, she was honest, brave and hot-tempered, but she could understand people's feelings much better than her brother and was far more mischievous.

Scariest of all, he was beginning to _fancy _her.

_His best friend's sister! It…it just wasn't right! _

_If you like her then not even Ron should be able to stop you._

_What if…because of it, the Weasley's hate me._

_Don't be an idiot! They love you like a son! Anyone can see that! They would be glad that it's at least someone they know!_

Harry then shut out the voices in his head. It was testament to his solitude that he often discussed issues with himself.

Of course, another problem with his relationship with Ginny was the presence of a particular Ravenclaw female. Theoretically, they were over, and Harry didn't really expect Cho Chang to reply. The letter he sent her was more to clear his conscience; a half-hearted attempt at reconciliation.

Which is why he was surprised to see a small, grey owl fly through the window and leave a letter from the girl-in-question on the table.

He sighed. Letters made life so much more convenient, but right now they were a hassle.

_Dear Harry,_

_There is much I want to tell you, but I think such things should be done personally. In case you're wondering, I'm staying in England. Anyway, I accept your apology even as I apologise to you myself. _

_I admire your courage and modesty, and I believe your bravery has been apparent more than once. Throughout your life you've been faced with so many challenges yet have come out victorious but humble, and it would really be my pleasure for there to be friendship between us. I know that the battle ahead is tough, but I want to offer whatever help I can. I know I'm over-sensitive most of the time, but a that shouldn't get in the way of companionship._

_Oh and by the way, I broke up with Michael a while ago; he simply wasn't the boy I thought him to be._

_Yours truly,_

_Cho_

Harry wasn't sure if he had woken up. What Cho said didn't make sense. She _admired_ him for putting him and all his friends in danger? This girl completely flummoxed him! He was half-expecting her not to reply or to berate him, which would have given him the excuse to never speak with her again. Still, he _was _sincere that he didn't mind her as a friend. Well, as long as she didn't start crying when he was fighting Voldemort anyway.

"Girls…" he muttered, "They are probably the most infuriating things ever. Can't live with them, but can't live without them."

Oh and that didn't even begin to summarise his thoughts about the whole Ginny-Cho equation. He loved them, but that was pure lechery. He had no rights to them and they owed him nothing. It would be unfair to love them both but it seemed worse to only love one.

_That's not important…kill Voldemort first, girls later._

He desperately needed to get in control of his mind sometime during the summer.

"Harry! We're back! Come down now! Don't sit there lazing about you ungrateful miscreant!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the driveway.

_Perhaps chores will take my mind off the letters. _He thought, knowing full well that the contents of the letter were going to haunt him for the rest of the day.


	3. Muddled Thoughts

**A.N.** : By the way, don't expect my stories to pick up too fast. I need to set the stage right first, so if you're the kinda reader who expects everything to jump into action and suspense, then sorry, but you'll have to wait for another 6 or 7 chapters for that.

Disclaimer: I've said it before, I'll say it again. I don't own the characters.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**CHAPTER 2: MUDDLED THOUGHTS**

Beams of the hot Saturday sun peeked in through the curtains. It was _the _day. The day Harry would, once again, abandon this isolated hell and live with the Weasleys. Instantly, Harry sat up and, heeding the grumbling in his stomach, actually went out of the room and to the kitchen. It was barely dawn, and no one else was awake. He grabbed a cup of milk and made a sandwich for himself, bringing both into his room.

He sat on his bed, gazing into nothing, letting his memories consume him without really thinking about them. It was only when Vernon Dursley's car left the house for some meeting did Harry move from his musings and begin to pack his baggage unceremoniously. Before long everything he owned was stuffed into his bag, apart from a book about hexes and jinxes which he was reading while waiting for the Weasley's to come.

He read hex after jinx after curse. Some were rather dangerous; some did no more than cause one to stumble. He tried creating scenarios where each spell would come in handy, though he personally couldn't find a situation where he wanted someone's toes to be cold.

He was so engrossed in the book that he didn't realise it was half past one. Marking the book, he stuffed it into his over-crowded bag before, for the second time that day, he departed from his room, and for the first time all summer, ate lunch with his relatives.

From the top of the staircase he heard his aunt's loud and firm voice from the kitchen.

"Dudders, dear, you know that we're only doing this for your own good." Explained an irate Petunia Dursley as her son once again complained about the lack of food.

"I WANT FOOD! I'M BEING UNDERFED AND UNDERNOURISHED!" Harry's repulsive cousin responded.

Harry just shook his head in exasperation as he went down the stairs. Even as he went down he saw Dudley with his arms folded over his chest and his bottom lick stuck out, pouting petulantly like the spoilt brat he was. His mother's lips were tightly compressed in frustration as her son began a cold war.

Both relatives ignored Harry as he sat himself on the table and placed on his plate whatever was left of lunch. Food had long gone been eaten for pleasure, as was the case in Hogwarts, and he grudgingly spooned the food into his mouth for the sake of looking reasonably well-kept when he met his adopted family. Even as he finished eating the tasteless food, Aunt Petunia and Dudley continued their silent argument, neither willing to give in.

_BANG!!!_

"Ouch, Mum, that hurts." Yelled a familiar voice from the living room.

"Hey, George, think we should get the Canary Creams out now?"

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING WHILE I AM AROUND! AM I CLEAR!"

All that came out was a muffled response as Harry dashed into the living room only to see it covered in ash and five red-headed bodies coming out of the fireplace, their entire bodies covered in soot.

"Harry!" cried Ginny as she darted towards the green-eyed boy and hugged him tightly. Blushing slightly from the show of affection, he wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly fashion and greeted her in return. Ron then came forward and gave a one-armed hug to his best friend, followed by another bone-crushing squeeze, this time from Mrs Weasley. Before Harry could say a word to the twins, he say them in the kitchen approaching a gleeful Dudley Dursley, pointedly ignoring his mother's fuming glares.

"Feel like you don't have enough food?" George chimed, a cordial expression plastered to his face.

"Never fear! Fred-"

"-and George Weasley-"

"-are here!" Fred finished off, before taking out a cornucopia of treats, ranging from sweets to creampuffs to biscuits.

Before anyone could make a sound, Dudley grabbed as many of the foodstuffs as he could and stuffed them into his mouth. The Weasley children and Harry were grinning expectantly, while Petunia Dursley and Molly Weasley shared looks of horror, though the latter's was mixed with anger and frustration with her two sons.

It didn't take long for a reaction to arise.

Dudley immediately began expanding at an alarming rate. Much like his Aunt Marge three years ago, he soon became the size of a baby elephant. Instead of floating, however, he fell of his chair and rolled on the ground. His hair also turned a shade of pink which would have done Tonks proud. His bloated fingers formed wonderful gradients from the nail to the knuckle, each one uniquely coloured. In alarm, he tried to call for help, but all that came out was a canary's chirping, followed by an indescribable hissing sound.

Throughout Dudley's transfiguration, the Weasley twins were taking down notes.

"Interesting, the effects of taking both Canary Creampuffs and Boa Bites at once…" muttered Fred as he furiously scribbled on his parchment.

"Indeed, brother dear. Also note how the hair is changing when he took the liquorice-flavoured jelly." Replied George.

"Oh my! Of course! The liquorice must have reacted with the sugar from the Colour-changing Capsules and the Snake Soda!"

Amidst all the hubbub, Mrs Weasley quickly grabbed her two sons' collars and yelled at them.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOUR TWO THINK YOUR ARE DOING? THIS BOY, NO MATTER HOW REPULSIVE, MAY DIE FROM WHAT YOUR HAVE DONE! NOW GET HOME AND WAIT TILL YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!"

Fred and George's eyebrows rose to their fringe and they went to the living room where the Harry, Ron and Ginny were.

"Harry, mate, glad to see you ain't sulking over Sirius's death, I mean, it's not such a big deal, he…" Ron said before Ginny placed her hand over his mouth.

In truth, what Ron had said caused Harry to stiffen a bit. Sirius _did _mean a lot to him, so his death _was _a big deal. He was about to explain it to them but Ginny beat him to it.

"What my oaf of a brother here was trying to say," She began, earning her a glare from her Ron, "is that we'll always be here for you, so there's no need to be all moody and depressed even though we can't quite understand the loss you're feeling."

Somehow, that statement made Harry feel much better despite the loss. If there were two things he could trust Ginny about, it was to tell him off if he was doing something stupid, and to comfort him when he was down.

Harry gave a small smile. "Thanks."

Removing her hand capped over her brother's mouth, Ginny went over to peak into the kitchen, where Dudley was back in his normal form and Mrs Weasley was offering apologies to Mrs Dursley.

With a look of fright, Dudley's eyes scoured the room, unheeding the Weasley matriarch's words. After a while, his gaze rested on the Ginny, who was in front of Harry and Ron.

With a grin, he got up from his chair and quickly went to the red-headed girl.

"Hello, sugar." He greeted in a fake voice that was an octave lower than usual.

Ginny, however, was not a person up for such nonsense. Brushing aside the arm Dudley tried to put around her shoulder, she slapped him loud and hard on the cheek, before slapping him again on the other with her backhand.

"Don't you dare do that to me, Pigboy!" She screeched, before putting her arm around a stunned Harry Potter and kissing him on the cheek.

By then, both mothers had their attention on their children as the slap brought them out of Mrs Weasley's monologue. She turned a look towards Ginny and Harry which said "We'll talk about this later", before apologising to the Dursley's one last time, sending Fred and George to take Harry's luggage and taking her children and adopted son back to the Burrow.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Harry, dear, Arthur, Bill and Charlie all couldn't make it due to work commitments, so I hope you understand." Mrs Weasley explained as they dusted themselves after coming out of the fireplace.

"Of course, Mrs Weasley. Really, me coming here isn't such a big thing. I'm surprised that even five of your came down to pick me up." Replied Harry.

Molly Weasley didn't reply, but instead gave a warm smile before asking for why Ginny had slapped Dudley _and _kissed Harry. After a few blushes and explanations regarding Dudley's actions, the two of them, along with Ron, were sent up with Harry's belongings so that he could get his room ready.

"Harry with my little girl…I could wish for nothing better." Mrs Weasley thought, a large smile forming on her face.

Then, she saw the twins creeping up the stairs. Immediately frowning, she yelled, "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT JUST NOW, NO MATTER WHAT YOUR SISTER MAY HAVE DONE!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny Weasley was joyful. No, elated. _ECSTATIC. _She had kissed Harry Potter, the Boy-She-Had-A-Crush-On, and unless her eyes were playing tricks on her, he was not remotely put off by it.

_Don't be a fool, girl, just because he liked the way I handled his cousin doesn't mean that he fancies me._

_But he does get along with me better than any other girl…perhaps if I just hint a bit, he'll come around._

_Pathetic. Since when was Ginny Weasley the type of girl who chased after a man? Besides, I got over him two years ago. Why do I still have a crush on him? Why do I still have my stupid childhood dream that he'll notice me?_

_Because I love him._

"Ginny, are you ok?" Ginny heard Harry's concerned voice breaking through her thoughts. He was looking at her with a furrowed expression. "Ron and I were discussing what you did to Dudley."

"Oh, that…" She trailed, blushing from both the topic and the protectiveness ensuing from Harry's eyes. "I-I-I…Well, I mean he was just being a prat and all." She replied evasively, choosing to remain silent over what she had done _after _that.

Unfortunately, her brother noticed it, and was about to open it when Harry gave him a glance which clearly said "Later". Ron cocked an eyebrow at his friend, before turning his attention to the room he and Harry would be sharing.

Ginny saw Harry's face break into a grin as he surveyed the room. Everything, ranging from the Chudley Cannons posters to the untidy mess on the floor to the dishevelled blankets to the sunlight beaming through the window, gave any visitors a sense of homeliness. Discussion continued as Harry placed Hedwig's cage in a corner of the room and the two youngest Weasley children sat down, Ron on his bed and Ginny on Harry's.

"So, Harry, tell us in detail what you've been doing at those Muggles' house." Ron jovially piped up.

Harry wasn't surprised by Ron's question. "Oh, what else could you do when you're stuck in a disgusting room practically under home quarantine, waiting for the summer to end?" he replied evenly. "Thankfully it was only a week. I don't think I could stand writing letters and reading books anymore. I'm not Hermione you know" He added with a chuckle, drawing a similar response from the brown-haired girl's best friend and non-official boyfriend.

"That's good to hear, mate. All of us here were worried that, you know, with Sirius and all…"

Harry sighed. "I admit, it's still hard for me to take, but, I dunno, at least he died fighting Death Eaters, which I think is how he would have wanted it, rather than on a sickbed. I still feel a bit guilty about it, cause I could have prevented it, but…"

Harry left the sentence hanging as he gradually found it harder to find the correct words to say. After letting his "but" trail off, he glanced at Ginny and gave her a weak smile.

A strange silence hung in the air for a few moments, which Harry broke by releasing a deep breath.

"I'm going to take a bath now. After that we'll decide on what to do for the rest of the holidays." The only non-red-headed boy said while getting some Muggle clothes and setting out towards the bathroom.

Ginny also went out, but to her own room, preferring to elude any risky one-to-one talks with her over-protective brother.

Once in the comfortable cream of her own room, which contrasted greatly with the Chudley Cannons orange in Ron's, she tried to reason out her feelings for this boy who unknowingly obsessed her with his courage, loyalty, shyness, and a tirade of other chivalrous yet adorable characteristics.

Did she love him? Apparently, though it was a far cry from the crush she had on him five years ago, when simply being around him caused her to be a clumsy oaf. As proven earlier, she could retain a sensible head when around the boy, but that hardly meant that she had no ideas of snogging him in the privacy of a broom closet…

_NO!!! Where on earth did that come from? _She thought in alarm. _I am NOT going to seduce him until we are both sure of our relationship, be it romantic or platonic. He needs comfort; someone he can trust and will accept him for who he is. Wherever my traitorous hormones lead me, I AM GOING TO BE WHAT HE NEEDS, NOT WHAT I WANT. He deserves as much._

Ultimately deciding that she needed female help, and that her mother, though experienced in such fields, was not the most reliable person to ask, she prayed desperately that Hermione would join them soon.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(Being hereditarily Chinese, I actually can translate all dialogue into Mandarin, but for the sake of non-Chinese readers, take it as if it's all been translated into English)_

"Cho, dinner will be ready in half an hour. Just to remind you, a few of father's old business colleagues will be coming over, so I expect you to make yourself look presentable and behave politely." Ting Chang said from the crack between the door and the doorway of her daughter's room.

"Yes, mother, I'll be ready. Hmm…I think I'll…Oh never mind" Cho Chang said, before watching the door close.

Cho inwardly groaned at the last part of what her mother said. She loved her native culture, but detested the slightly chauvinistic aspect about it. During meals, "behave politely" meant that the women kept quiet while the men discussed business, latest news, and whatever bland topics they wanted to talk about. Of course, as the daughter of the host, she had to help serve tea, wine and food. It wasn't so bad; she could hardly enjoy joining their discussions, but she missed it when there were other girls her age to talk to.

Naturally, that drove her thoughts to Hogwarts. Only a week away from it and she had a sense of homesickness with the famous, dark castle. She longed for the meaningless prattle of homework, parties and relationships which were heatedly debated about by her friends. She longed for the pressure of essays and studies which, like any Ravenclaw, helped her unwind a bit. She longed for the countless Quidditch matches. She longed for the light-hearted musings and thoughts.

Now, however, things would never be the same.

Not only was Lord Voldermort back, Hogwarts was quite clearly a target. With Dumbledore and Harry Potter in the same place, it was quite clearly a duck waiting to be shot.

What mattered was how prepared the duck was.

By now, she had worn a simple, ankle-length azure dress with a few white patterns. She had also decided to don a silver shawl, which she placed on the hanger. As she ran the brush through her luxurious black hair, her thoughts flickered traitorously to Harry, the boy she had a brief relationship with last year, ending catastrophically due to a whole range of reasons. Cedric Diggory was certainly a root cause, with her so eager to know everything while Harry felt pained to even mention the incident. There were also other misunderstandings, such as her failure to believe that Hermione Granger's relationship with Harry was not romantic, a grievance on the Ravenclaw's part.

Nonetheless, she would have carried on with life just fine. What befuddled her was Harry's letter that had reached her about a week into the holidays. He seemed to be sincerely expressing regret and sorrow, and, against Ravenclaw logic, she sensed a spark of hope within her.

_Hope for what? That he'll love you? You don't need his love, nor does he need yours, Cho!_

Once again, Ravenclaw syllogism fell short compared to her inexplicable attraction to the boy she had broken up with half a year earlier, and she had scribbled a letter which penned down her thoughts and feelings truthfully without revealing what should remain concealed.

But that was yesterday.

With her usual sensibility kicking in, she let her thoughts about the past flee her mind as she resolved to prepare for what was at hand. Just to add a finishing touch, she heard unfamiliar voices from outside, laughing at some probably dull joke. With a sigh, she got up from the seat at her vanity and went down to help her mother serve the guests.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy was about to get some potion ingredients from the cellar of Malfoy Manor when he heard an indistinguishable buzzing. Sensing the silencing charm, he went from room to room before stopping at the closed door of the kitchen. Using magic, he discreetly unravelled the silencing charm placed on the door and listened to two extremely familiar voices.

"The Dark Lord _needs _these potions, Severus." Lucius Malfoy insisted. "He has a whole army of Inferi waiting to be empowered, not to mention his own prophecy to fulfil. How soon can they be done?"

"You realise that what you ask is near impossible? Do you have any idea where I may happen to chance upon the recipe to create such complex potions?" Came the Potions teacher's voice.

"Yes, it will take much time, but, like I said, the Dark Lord NEEDS it. What the Dark Lord needs, or even wants, he gets. I don't think it really matters to him whether you get those stupid potions done in five days or five years; the Dark Lord wants the certainty of power, though I would still suggest that you get it out as soon as possible. The Dark Lord wants to end the lives of Dumbledore and the stupid Phoenix Club he started."

"But Lucius, there are far faster ways to take down Dumbledore and Harry Potter. With your son in the school, along with Nott, Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and all those Slytherins, they could easily assist me to kill both wizards, whichever way the Dark Lord pleases."

"No, Severus. I am only a messenger, but I think the Dark Lord has lost faith in your ability to kill. That's why he's making you work on potions, because time and time again you have failed to dispose of Harry Potter, and the foolish Gryffindor only comes out stronger with every year. Just stick to the plan, Severus, or you _will _incur the Dark Lord's wrath."

There was a pause, followed by a near inaudible sigh.

"Very well, then. I will see you…whenever, Lucius." Snape replied.

"Same to you."

At this point, Draco got away from the door and went to get the potion ingredients he needed. He wanted to break into a mischievous, smug grin, but being the wonderful actor, controlled his lips to give a bored expression.

Sure, his father was one of highest-ranking Death Eaters in Voldemort's circle, but that hardly meant that he, Draco Malfoy, was going to follow in his footsteps. Slytherins are not evil, just ambitious, and for Draco, he would simply support whichever side seemed to have the upper hand.

Just like his godfather and mentor, Severus Snape.

While Draco detested the old fool Dumbledore with his overly forgiving ways and biasness towards Harry Potter and Gryffindor, the dark side was hardly appealing as Voldemort was hardly restrained when it came to killing and torture.

He hardly pondered about the matter. He wasn't like that blasted Harry Potter who stuck his unwanted nose into everything, then somehow coming out alive by some twisted luck. Right now, he had some toxins to brew.


	4. Diagon Alley

**Author's Notes: **My third chapter is out. Still a bit slow pace, but it is my first fanfic, and setting the stage for romance and action isn't easy.

By the way, I personally dislike Hermione. Well, Ron too, but Hermione just strikes me as an annoying, prissy, arrogant, bimbotic git. Sorry if you disagree with me, but that's just how I interpret her. For the sake of the plot, however, I'm not going to get her tortured and killed by Death Eaters…yet…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**CHAPTER THREE: DIAGON ALLEY**

"Hey guys, mum says lunch is ready." Said Ginny from the boys' room doorway, watching Harry and Ron play chess.

"Sure Ginny. Just let me beat Ron first." Harry replied.

"Not a chance, mate. Here, checkmate." Ron exclaimed triumphantly, a huge grin plastered on his face. Harry gave a small chuckle as he stood up and headed to the door, while Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"I don't see why you're so proud of yourself, Ron. Anyone can beat Harry." Ginny said, before quickly turning to her brother's friend. "No offence, Harry, but it's the truth."

"None taken. Now come on, I don't want to miss your mother's cooking for anything"

After getting the chess pieces to pack themselves, the three of them hastily went downstairs to the dining area, where they met the rest of the family (not Percy, of course).

Mr Weasley was on an old armchair, reading the Daily Prophet, while Fred and George were wore puzzled expressions on their faces as they looked at two boxes of what was presumed to be their latest inventions.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Weasley. Oh hi Bill, Charlie. Oh there you are Hermione." Harry chirped as he went down the flight of stairs. The male Weasleys smiled and waved in response, but Hermione and Mrs Weasley were hurriedly rushing from the kitchen to the dining room.

"Women." Ron breathed, before proceeding down the rest of the stairs along with Harry and Ginny.

After much ruckus from all the Weasleys as they gathered to the table, halfway through the noisy meal, Harry turned to the two oldest Weasley children.

"So, Bill, Charlie. What brought your home today?" He inquired.

"Actually, Dumbledore told us that your would all be receiving ye Hogwarts letters today, and we figured that we might as well take a day off to go with you." Charlie replied with a slight Romanian accent.

"Actually, that's not the only thing he spoke to us about." Bill added on darkly. "It's still tentative, but they may cancel Quidditch this year due to You-Know-Who's uprising, and you may see some aurors from time to time in Hogwarts."

Both bits of information perked the attention of the students, but none so much as Hermione, who's eyes doubled in size upon hearing that the Hogwarts letters would be coming, and stood up and had an expression of excitement yet horror.

"OH MY GAWD! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL US SOONER! I'M BOUND TO FAIL AT LEAST HALF OF THE SUBJECTS! GOOD LORD I'M---"

"Good Merlin, Hermione, shut up!" Roared Ron from across the table, causing her to sit down abruptly and stare at him, which caused him to lower his voice but continue on his rant. "Bloody hell you're the smartest girl in our year. Heck, you bear any Ravenclaw hands down. I don't think you're even capable of getting anything lower than a "E", and that in itself is even a long shot. If you think you're about to bloody _fail,_ then it's practically Judgment Day for Harry and I!"

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. Ron rarely ever shouted at Hermione, let alone with all his family members present. In good Weasley fashion, though, he quickly blushed and looked intently at his food, ignoring Hermione's stare.

Harry decided to break the silence. "So, Bill, how's the wedding preparation coming along?"

"Oh, you know, just let the bride do everything." He replied with a chuckle. "Fleur's been really busy with all that, so she spends her day at work, and the rest of the night finding dresses, decorations, and what-have-you."

"Which reminds me. Your will have to get some nice dress robes at Madam Malkin's for the wedding ceremony." Mrs Weasley said.

Before anyone could get another word in, however, four handsome barn owls flew in from the window and dropped an envelope each onto the four students. Ron glared at it as if there were spiders inside, while Hermione's look was one more normally reserved for weddings when the bride or the groom was about to have a nervous breakdown. Ginny's letter was comfortably received by her while Harry took his far more nervously. They _did _contain his O.W.L results, after all.

Ginny was the first to open the letter. As she peeked into the envelope, she saw, a metallic pin next to the parchment. Gasping in surprise, she recognised the Prefect's badge, and excitedly took it out.

Molly, who of course was watching, became ecstatic and hugged her youngest child proudly, a few tears streaking down her face.

"My little girl's a prefect. I'm so proud of you, dear. Looks like we're going to have to get you something special in Diagon Alley today." She said with a grin.

Hermione was the next to give Ginny a bone-crushing hug, but the twins had a morose look on their faces.

"A lost cause…"

"Et tu, Ginny!"

"And we had such high hopes for her…"

"Our own apprentice too…"

"Alas, betrayed by our dear sister!"

"FRED! GEORGE! THAT IS ENOUGH! YOUR SHOULD BE PROUD FOR…" Mrs Weasley ranted but by now, Harry had tuned out whatever noise they were making. It was a typical day in the Weasley household.

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Harry James Potter, we are pleased to inform you that, from your Ordinary Wizarding Level, you have attained seven O.W.Ls. Below is a list of the grades for each subject. **

**Transfiguration O**

**Charms E**

**Divination D**

**Defence Against Dark Arts O**

**Herbology A**

**Care for Magical Creatures E**

**Potions E**

**History of Magic D**

**Astronomy A**

**As you can see, you have attained seven O.W.L.s. Congratulations, Mr Potter. Attached is a list of necessary materials you will have to obtain for the respective subjects. We hope to see you soon.**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Headmaster of Hogwarts**

A genuine smile split Harry's face. Ok, he wasn't elated, but his grades were really quite good considering the effort he actually put into studying, what with all the nightmares and visions last year.

"YES! Six O.W.Ls! Merlin, this is great!" Ron exclaimed, standing up and doing a little victory dance, his meal, for the moment, forgotten.

Hermione, however, had yet to open her letter. She looked at it with a trembling lip, and was barely holding it by the tip of her index finger and thumb. She removed the seal and got took the parchment out, but before her eyes could fix properly on the paper, a pair of hands grabbed it from her.

"Just as expected."

"O, O, O, and another goodness-knows how many following that."

"Ah, but wait. What is this I see…"

"Merlin! Fred, she only got Exceeding Expectations for Defence!"

"Tis the apocalypse! Hermione Granger got something below Outstanding!"

The subject of the twins' teasing was torn between gladness and frustration. At the current moment, she was infuriated with the two red-heads who had taken her report card, and she could do nothing to get it back. On the other hand, she _was _pleased of her grades, though her score for Defence dampened her spirits. Slightly.

The problem-at-hand, however, was quickly resolved as Mrs Weasley summoned the parchment from George's hand and gave it to Hermione, who thanked the matriarch.

"Ok, as we said earlier, we'll be going to Diagon Alley today. Looks like we have a lot of books to get and since your will also have to get new robes and potion ingredients…" Mrs Weasley announced, but Harry momentarily blanked out.

"I got an 'E' for Potions. Snape only takes students who get an 'O'." he realised with a numbing jolt. Charlie's voice broke his thoughts

"Oh yeah, Professor McGonagall wanted me to tell Harry and Ron that they _will _be taking Potions this year." The dragon-handler said as he turned to face the two of them. "She didn't tell me why, though, but I think you shouldn't expect too many people to share your misfortune of being in Snape's class for another two years." He smirked.

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. By taking Potions to N.E.W.T level he could fulfil his dream of being an auror. More importantly, he probably needed to help of some potions to defeat Voldemort; he could never take down the Dark Lord using spells alone. Of course, it just so happened that the Potions teacher was among the likes of Lockhart and Umbridge when it came to Most-Hated teachers of all time. Ah yes, Snape's lessons were gloriously awful and one could easily expect the Gryffindor rubies to vanish from the container used to mark House points.

"Come on now, finish your lunch then get ready for shopping, children."

Harry, along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George, quickly gobbled Mrs Weasley's sumptuous meal then headed upstairs, where they got dressed, took what they needed before heading downstairs where they flooed to The Leaky Cauldron, leaving Mrs Weasley behind to attend to housework.

Upon reaching Diagon Alley, they made a list of places that they were going to, as well as a stern admonition from Mr Weasley to be careful and stick around Bill, Charlie and himself. Harry decided that he'd have to pay Gringotts a visit later, though he supposed that the gold he had with him would suffice for now. They then cheerfully went to Flourish and Botts to get the books they needed. All in all it was a simple affair, if not for the fact that Hermione was still considering getting more unnecessary books long after everyone was done getting their extra ones.

After shrinking the books, they got potion ingredients, where the twins managed to sneak a few potion ingredients for them to fool around with for their joke shop. They were about to leave the shop when they chanced upon a particular fair-haired boy a few feet away.

"Ugh! Look! It's Potter and Granger with the Weasels. And I was hoping not to see you until school. That is, if they accepted you in the first place." Came a familiar sneer.

All nine members of the party spun their head to see Malfoy with Crabbe, Goyle and a few other thugs.

"SHUT UP, FERRET! WE'RE NOT SCARED OF YOU AND YOUR GOONS!" Ron yelled back.

"Is that so, Weasel? I heard from my father that your got yourselves into deep trouble with the Ministry a few months ago." Draco smirked. "I'm beginning to wonder how fast it would take for you to die once you lose your Gryffindor luck and the over-protective Dumbledore always coming to save your precious asses."

"Why you-" Fred and George muttered before rising to attack him, but were restrained by their father and two older brothers.

"Leave him alone. There are more ways to get even then by giving him a black-eye which can be healed at St Mungo's." Bill said, holding tightly on to Fred's shoulder. "Besides, I'm sure we need to teach him a bit of humility; starting with his father, who he seems to hide behind every time he sees a beetle."

Suddenly Malfoy's face contorted into something between fury and sorrow. "This has nothing to do with my father. I don't hide behind him, and I don't admire him either." He spat. "He and I are different, but at least I'm not an impulsive idiot like you."

With that, he stalked off, trailed by his entourage.

"Annoying effing bugger! Wait till I'm of age to use magic…oh, he'll pay, I'm sure…" Ron was muttering, earning him a reproving look from Hermione.

Harry was momentarily tuned out to what Malfoy had said. There was just something…strange, about it all. There was most certainly trouble in the air. Why was Malfoy with so many bodyguards? Why did he appear so downcast when…what was it? Talking about his father? Who are those people? Never seen them in Hogwarts before…

_Wait…something seriously isn't right. There have been no major attacks by Voldemort so far…wouldn't put it past him to attack now, when most students would be coming to purchase their stuff. By on your guard, Harry. You're endangering all of your friends by being with them, might as well make it up to them by protecting them._

So he carried on mutely with the rest of them towards Madam Malkin's to get some new robes, failing to notice Ginny's gaze on him.

"Oh great, he's shutting himself out again." She thought. "Bloody idiot will probably think of some way to be noble and save whoever doesn't need to be saved."

Just outside the clothing store, however, a red light flew from behind them and missed Mr Weasley by inches. All of them immediately ducked behind whatever object they could find which was large enough, except Harry, who had already whipped out his wand and was dealing out hexes and curses at the dozen or so black cloaked wizards.

"Well, well, we meet again, Potter. Too bad I've killed your godfather, now it looks like I need to dispose of another of your friends." Shouted Bellatrix Lestrange before shooting a Cruciatus Curse at Harry, who jumped out of the way behind a pillar.

"Damn you, Lestrange!" He roared, before spraying stunners, disarmers and nets at the assembled Death Eaters, who were now wreaking havoc in Diagon Alley.

One Death Eater fell as Harry's stunner hit him while he was busy tormenting a passer-by. The Weasleys and Hermione soon entered the fray and sent more spells towards the Death Eaters who had a tough time repelling them. After about a minute of fighting, neither side had any more casualties.

At that moment however, a Cruciatus hit Fred from behind, causing him to howl in agony. Spinning his head, Harry saw that a nearby mew contained another five more Death Eaters heading towards them, spells about to fly from their wands.

Cruel laughter rang in his ears as the voice of Lucius Malfoy infuriated him to the point of uncontrollable rage.

"Ah, how sweet the sound of a tortured Weasel. Then again, I suppose that is what happens to Mudbloods and blood-traitors." Said the Malfoy patriarch.

Fury consumed Harry. He felt like a werewolf, feral and rabid, without a control of anything he was doing. Spells and hexes of all kinds which he had read of in the book he had been reading over the past week flew at the masked figures. If he had been paying more attention, he would have realised that the toe-cooling jinx _did _serve well; the foe didn't know what it was, so their only option was to dodge, preventing them from attacking.

Spell after spell was unleashed on the five Death Eaters. Harry subconsciously noticed that the fight with the first group of Death Eaters was still going on around him, but his position prevented him from getting hit easily.

To Lucius Malfoy's great misfortune, however, the mew prevented a strategic challenge in the sense that there was little mobility, and dodging was near impossible. This allowed Harry's relentless tirade of spells to press them further and further back.

Harry cast tirelessly. In normal circumstances, he would be exhausted by now, and he could hear friend and Death Eater alike losing their fervour for battle. Yet his own words were shouted insanely from his mouth.

"Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Incendio! Orguati! Petrificus Totalus! Stupefy! Incendi! Impedimenta!"

After another ten minutes or so, Harry numbly realised that all five Death Eaters were down, stunned, and or burned. Not stopping for breath, he spun around to face the half dozen Death Eaters in the plaza, who were facing off twice their number of aurors.

"Forget the stupid thing! Let's go!" shrilled a voice from the centre of the Death Eaters, before he, followed by another three of his companions, took a portkey which took them out of the mayhem, leaving Bellatrix Lestrange with another Death Eater who was barely strong enough to stay on his feet.

"I have failed the Dark Lord before! I will not do so again!" Sirius' murderer screamed, killing an auror in the process with a cutting curse.

The moment the deadly spell reached the auror, Harry's rabid streak took over. Running inside the circle of aurors surrounding the Death Eaters, he began to duel with the woman he had chased down the Ministry so many months ago.

"Expelliarmus!" He yelled.

"Protego! Crucio!" She returned.

Harry leapt away from the curse. "Impedimenta! Expelliarmus! Stupefy!"

"Sectumsempera! Imperio!"

Balls and streaks of different hues flashed between the two, both the other Death Eater and the aurors fearing to help out should their spell accidentally hit their ally. As Harry and Lestrange jumped from place to place, ducking and rolling once in a while, their focus permanently on the other.

It lasted for somewhere near three minutes, before Bellatrix sent a violet ball hurtling towards Harry, who tried to use the Protego charm against it. The complex Strangling curse, however, broke through the shield and sent Harry falling to the floor, groping his neck.

The aurors quickly dealt with the two Death Eaters, who were too spent to deal with the Boy-Who-Lived before the wizards could stun them. Harry was brought to St. Mungo's, while the Weasleys and Hermione were recuperating and being attended to by some Healers.

All around them, shops and houses were ruined as spells and debris flew into walls and through windows. It wasn't completely desolate, but many were injured and the area was walled off with a shield by the aurors.

Ron had procured a bash in the head, among with several wounds on his limbs, as well as a rather deep gash on his back. Hermione was better off, with only a few bruises dealt by stunning curses, though she did have the trauma of being attacked by the Strangling curse. Bill and Charlie were quite bad off, with Cutting curses being used on them several times. They had to be sent to St. Mungo's, and were currently unconscious. Fred had a twisted ankle which had kept him out from the battle, while George had a few fractured bones and bloody scratches while protecting his twin. Mr Weasley was suffering quite badly with a Cruciatus curse being used on him for a brief second during the fight, but was otherwise fine and conscious. Ginny had a broken rib as she was tossed aside by an Imploding spell, and received many cuts and bruises. She, like her two eldest brothers, had to be sent to the Magical Hospital, but was not an emergency case.

Of course, Mrs Weasley, upon hearing the news, was hysterical. When Lupin and Tonks got to the Burrow, she was weeping endlessly on her chair, listening to a report of the attack.

Werewolf and auror both stepped in after failing to receive a response to their knock.

"…and it appears that our young hero, Harry Potter, was more badly hurt than we expected, and is critical condition at St. Mungo's right now…" said a reporter from the radio.

Lupin went to turn the radio off while Tonks greet Mrs Weasley, who startled upon seeing the two visitors. She was visibly shaken, and the auror got her to sit down while the werewolf and she went to a nearby couch.

"Oh! They attacked them didn't they? My poor babies, ambushed by D-D-Death Eaters without me to p-p-protect them…" the red-head sobbed.

"Molly, it's ok. No one died, and quite frankly, they all duelled quite well." Lupin said in a firm voice.

"Bill and Charlie are in critical condition, but they will definitely survive. Ginny and Ron both suffered a few cuts and broken bones, but were mostly healed by the Healer paramedics. Arthur was…quite bad off, but he's a strong man, as you well know, he'll live." Tonks chipped in.

At this, Molly got better control of her voice. "I'm going to see them now. Are you to coming with me?" She asked in her firm yet motherly voice.

The two visitors nodded in agreement, and they all flooed to St. Mungo's where they approached the clerk at the counter, who directed them to Spell-Related Ailments: Critical Condition where Harry, Bill and Charlie were. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the twins and Mr Weasley were all bandaged and still needed to take some potions but were in the ward as well.

The moment Mrs Weasley saw the whole company in the ward, she rushed to hug her two youngest children and Hermione. She stayed like that for about ten seconds, releasing her flood of relief and sadness through her sobbing. She then proceeded to the rest of the family until she saw her two eldest sons and Harry lying on their respective wards.

She turned to the nurse. "Will they be alright?"

"Certainly. Harry might even wake up later today. They should all be up and about in three days time."

Molly then faced her family. "How did it happen?"

They then recounted what happened in Diagon Alley, filling up for where the other was too busy hiding. Mrs Weasley was amazed by what the raven-haired boy lying on the hospital bed had done.

"Oh hiya guys…" Harry moaned from his bed, after a few minutes of silence from the people gathered around him.

"HARRY!" they all shrilled, before Ginny and Hermione hugged him tightly, and only released when Mrs Weasley gave her famous bear-crush. Harry whimpered slightly but otherwise smiled.

"How long have I been out?"

"Not very. Only about two hours or so. Actually the mediwitches only expected you to be up at about ten or so." Hermione answered happily.

Harry nodded his head slowly, a puzzled expression forming on his face.

"Harry, I don't want to break this nice reunion, but we heard from several witnesses and we saw for ourselves that you did a fancy bit of spellwork there." Tonks said solemnly. "You cast numerous spells at once and did almost non-stop casting for around fifteen minutes. Some aurors can't even do that."

Harry frowned. "I-I don't know. I just saw the five Death Eaters over there and…I don't know. I got so angry that I just shot everything I had."

He looked around. "Where's Dumbledore?"

"Order business." Lupin promptly replied.

"What happened to the Death Eaters?"

"Most were caught. Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange, who were the two fools who remained, were captured. Crabbe and Goyle's dads were also caught, along with some other idiots I can't remember. All have or are being interrogated and will be shipped to Azkaban." Mr Weasley said.

Harry once again nodded, before the gathered company began engaging in conversation about the attack. Harry wasn't particularly interested, and instead kept silent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucius…I am disappointed…" The Dark Lord said in a shadowy corner, perched on an ebony gothic-style throne.

Draco was watching his father kneeling in front of Voldemort silently, and felt no hurt or grief towards his father's failure.

"Lucius…you know what happens to people who fail…"

"Yes, Dark Lord. It will never happen again."

"Hmm…is that so? I seem to remember you saying something similar only a few months ago. Yes…the incident at the Ministry…"

"Dark Lord, I beg you, I will not fail you again. If I do, you will surely kill me."

"Yes, Lucius…but do you remember what happened after the Ministry incident? Yes, I used the Cruciatus on you. Now, why don't I make things a bit more interesting?" The faceless man on the throne moved slightly. "Draco, come here."

Draco reluctantly obeyed, fearing the worst.

"Draco, Draco, Draco…your father seems numbed to his own failure. He never corrects his mistakes when he is tortured. Now, the son must pay for his father's failure. CRUCIO!"

Draco shrieked in agony as burning coals were dumped on him, and rusty knives pierced his skin. He could vaguely make out the conversation happening around him.

"Lucius, say the word, and I will stop tormenting your son. Choose, save your son and disobey me, or show true servanthood."

"Dark Lord, I will follow you to the end." The fair-haired man said calmly, even as his son's screams echoed through the halls. "I do not love my wife's son, he is a stranger to me."

The Cruciatus Curse was lifted from Draco, who rolled on the floor pitifully.

"Very well, Lucius, I will hold you to your word. Take care of that child of yours…grow him into an obedient Death Eater. Until I tell you otherwise, that shall be your new quest."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Good, now go."

Lucius Malfoy grabbed his son's arm and dragged him out, where they apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

Draco obeyed his father numbly, the pain from the Cruciatus still stinging his skin. The very air seemed to torment him at that moment, making the slightest breeze and influx of pain.

_If that's what you want, Lucius, then so be it. I am not your son. If you love being the Dark Lord's servant so much, even after he has tortured you and your family, then I do not know you. If you want to side with an insane overlord who will never show mercy and sympathy or share power, then you are a fool._

It was time to take a more active role in this war, for Draco Malfoy. Time to gain power.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	5. Wedding Preparations

**Author's Notes: **Okay, looks like my stories going along nicely, despite some problems posed by FFN. By the way, for those who like it when Harry gets along with Ginny/Cho nicely, well, in this story things may get quite rocky. Not that they're always fighting, but I'm not establishing a mental connection for the characters to understand each other perfectly.

Note that as a male writer (we are quite rare in the world of fanfics), I may not be as inclined to make girls the wonderful people to knock sense into their guys, yet neither would I be a male chauvinist pig. This is just to tell you, since I recently read a few fanfics where it is frighteningly sexist. Oh and romance can be expected from the next chapter onwards.

Oh and it would also be helpful if someone could just tell me a bit about how summer break works in the west. Being an Asian, things work differently, so I'd need some help with that lest I mess up the dates in my story.

With all that said, please enjoy this story as my meagre gift to the world of literature, and I hope you review.

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own any characters unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to Mrs Rowling.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**CHAPTER FOUR: WEDDING PREPARATIONS**

_Harry was standing on the side of a small hill, with trees scattered around and a glistening lake at the foot of the hill. Another hill stretched up in the distance, and the valley between the two highlands was a lovely glade, with shrubs and bushes all about the lush grass._

"_Harry, welcome to the Grove." Boomed a deep, resonating voice._

_Spinning his head, Harry saw a man clad in crimson and gold robes, wearing a merry grin and relaxed posture. He had a large man, his light brown hair reaching his shoulders without seeming unruly. He had a faint stubble, and seemed well-muscled._

"_Who am I? You should know, Harry, no one else wears these colours." The man said, pointing to his clothes._

_Realisation dawned on Harry. "Gryffindor? What am I doing here in this…dreamworld?"_

_Gryffindor replied, "Yes, please call me Godric. You have been brought here by powers which supersede any magic you know. This is, as I have mentioned before, the Glade, a section of the Spirit Realm mostly for relaxation and contemplation."_

_Harry nodded his head, grateful that his House's founder was so patient in introducing this…for lack of a better word, paradise._

_Godric let a small frown mar his face. "Harry, I know you don't like secrets being kept from you, but some things cannot be told. Yet this I will tell you – since you were marked by the Dark One, you have been marked by the Light. Understand that there are two conflicting forces in the universe, Good and Evil. I shan't bother to explain the concept of numerous dimensions, but will instead tell you of what is to come."_

"_You are a hero, Harry, and this has been apparent time and time again. You can and will do great things, like it or not, and the other Heroes and I will try or best to ensure that you come out alive and mentally sound. But know this – this war is massive, and losses have been counted on both sides. As a soldier for the Light, you will have to make sacrifices; sometimes even the ultimate sacrifice."_

_Harry was startled by what this man was saying. There was just too much he didn't know for him to make sense of the speech. A perplexed expression covered his face._

"_Yes, I see you do not understand what this is all about, and I cannot blame you. But when the time comes, you will seek the power you need to purge the land of Darkness. You will have to suffer, and perhaps your friends will have to suffer for you, but the decision remains yours, always."_

_They both turned to look at the setting sun at the same time, and its comforting orange glow._

"_This battle will not be easy, and I will not press onto you the fate I have chosen for myself. You have gone through much loss, yet only when the gold has been refined through hottest of flames will it come out pure. Use your sufferings to keep you one step ahead of Voldemort, do not lose yourself to him."_

_Harry sighed, and sat down on a nearby rock, trying to figure out what the "decision" was. What this all had to do with him. What this world was. What the other dimensions were._

"_I shall leave you here to enjoy the place. When you wish for it, call on me, and you will be returned to your ward, exactly at midnight." Gryffindor said, before dissolving into the air._

_Harry took a walk down the hill to the bank of the lake, enjoying the place for what it was…heaven. And to complete the picture, sounds of flutes and harps resounded from the faraway mountain, and echoed through the valley, filling the place with a sense of comfort and warmth, even as the sun made its exit from the sky._

_He laid on the grass, which seemed softer than feathers. He watched the molten sky deepen into violet, before settling into a lovely indigo with bright stars sparkling all around, without smoke or clouds to mar their beauty._

_The moon was shining in full glory, yet without being so bright as to dazzle the realm. After countless moments of enjoying the paradise from his natural bed, Harry got up to the water's edge, took off his clothes and took a luxurious dip into the lake, where the waters drowned his worry and apprehension, and the coldness of it only made him feel more alive._

_He wanted to float around forever, to enjoy this place which was…perfect. To stay here, without a concern in the world. With no need to worry about Voldemort, Hogwarts, Dumbledore and…Ron? Hermione? Ginny? Cho?_

_Harry's mind perked and he swam back to shore._

"_Do I really want to leave them? Never, even if it means I have to put up with Voldemort. Nothing that git could do could make me stop loving them…even if I must cast them away to protect them." He thought._

_He got changed quickly, and allowed the night breeze to dry himself. Relaxing for another half an hour, he called out, "Godric?"_

_The man promptly returned, a small smile on his lips. "You wish to return?"_

"_Yes, but…will I be able to return here again?"_

"_Perhaps. It depends on the path you choose. I will visit you again in your dreams, but as to whether they occur here or not…well, it depends on the purpose of the meeting." His face suddenly becoming serious, he said, "I want you to follow your heart, yet think with your mind. I hope never to be in such an awful situation as you are in, but somehow, I pray that you will manage."_

_Godric gave Harry a weak smile before waving in farewell._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, good to see you awake." Dumbledore greeted after Harry's eyelids batted open, adjusting to the moonlight piercing through the window.

Harry looked around and saw that no one was with the aged wizard. It was, after all, past visiting hours, but he supposed Dumbledore always had a way for getting around such things.

"Hello professor." Harry mumbled from his bed.

"I know this isn't a good time, Harry, but I thought that this would be of the utmost importance, as it is about your newfound abilities."

Harry was more than mildly interested in this. Ever since he could manage conscious thought, he had been wondering how he had managed to take down five Death Eaters and duel Bellatrix Lestrange, though he _did _lose the latter fight.

"But first, tell me, did you feel a sense of anger, or of protectiveness, when you went on your spell rampage?" Dumbledore quizzed.

Harry's brow furrowed for a second before he replied, "I don't know, Professor. I suppose it was more of anger because I saw Fred getting hit by the Cruciatus. Then some other part of me took over."

Dumbledore nodded gravely, and said, "Well, whatever it is, it has appeared to unleash an unnatural amount of power from you. I believe this may, in some way, relate to the Power mentioned in the Prophecy." He paused for a moment. "Believe me, Harry, I am keeping nothing from you regarding this. I am just as clueless as you about the Prophecy and what it could mean. I told you before that the power was Love, but now I doubt that. It cannot be so simple, but love will probably be one of the many things you need to unleash your true power."

"Professor, I-I-I…I'm not becoming like Voldemort, am I? Please, I mean, I tried using the Cruciatus at the Ministry, and I felt so…satisfied, when I was taking down the Death Eaters."

"No, Harry, I do not believe that you are defecting. For one, love is what triggered your outburst, and we know that love is not something that Tom Marvalo Riddle possesses. Also, your purity of heart prevented you from using a spell meant for torture. Lastly, all you did was stun Tom's servants, you neither killed nor tormented them." Dumbledore allowed a small smile to form on his face. "I think that is enough to prove that you are and always will be a soldier of the Light."

Harry was satisfied with this. His thoughts began to shift towards the dream he just had.

_No need to go into it now. Didn't Gryffindor say that he will contact me again? It's no point telling Dumbledore that I have a bad dream, without understanding a bit of what it is about. No, might as well wait for him to visit me again._

"Professor, how are things at the Burrow?"

"Oh, well, actually they're still in the hospital. The Healers need to monitor them for another day, but should be fine by tomorrow morning. A nice job too, it looks like a new potion has been created to negate the effects of the Cruciatus and Strangling Curses. I don't know much about it, but patients no longer need to spend weeks recovering from such physical and mental trauma."

Cheerfulness seeped into the injured boy, who was heartened by this bit of good news.

"You did well, Harry. For an almost-sixteen year old, you did a fancy bit of spellwork there. Now, before I let you off to rest, I have a piece of advice for you. DO NOT, and I repeat, DO NOT, push your friends away. They love you very much, and I'm sure you feel the same way towards them. There may be times when you must withdraw from them, but do not distance yourself too far, and never push them off."

"Professor…is this about when…you had to fight…" Harry stuttered.

"Yes, Harry, I made the mistake many years ago, and lost a part of my heart. As you can see, I came out alive, but I do not want you to have to put up with such misery." Dumbledore gave a warm smile. "But do not let it trouble you. I expect the rest of the year to be very interesting for you. For now, sleep well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following days were kind to the Weasleys. Bill and Charlie recovered speedily and were discharged a few days after Harry, looking as before apart for a few scars. In less than a week's time, the entire household was preparing for the wedding, and even Dobby and Winky came from Hogwarts to help out. Occasionally, friends from the Order would visit for a chat, such as Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt and McGonagall.

All the same, life went on. A week and a half before the wedding, the family, apart from Bill, who already had his wedding suit, went to get their dress robes for the occasion. He got a marvellous black one with red trimmings. After getting all the robes, however, he insisted upon getting Ron and Ginny a new set of robes, against Mrs Weasley's wishes.

"Harry, dear, we're really grateful for your generosity, but we really don't need it." Mrs Weasley said.

Ron added on, "Yeah, don't worry Harry, we've been fine so far."

"But that's exactly why I must get your new robes. Your have given me more than I can ask, and have shown me love I never knew existed until I was eleven. Please, I virtually consider you're my family, and the least I could do is give your gifts." He pleaded. "Besides, my parents and Sirius have left me with so much gold…I don't think I could ever use it, and I think they would like nothing better than for it to be used on the people who have cared for me."

By the time he finished what he was saying, Molly Weasley had tears on her face and her family too had wet eyes, except for the twins who had a solemn smile.

Without saying a word to his new-found family, he purchased a few dress robes and which they had been eyeing, and asked the shop assistant to help find the other Weasleys some for themselves.

Thus it was later than expected when they got back to the Burrow. Harry was pleased that the Weasleys let him buy them stuff, and he also spent some time casually looking around for a present for Ginny. Her birthday was not that far away.

Before his thoughts could centre around the red-haired girl whom he was beginning to like in a very weird way, Harry thought about Sirius in a purposeful, non-nostalgic way, such as what would become of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, his money, and whatever other assets he had. Also, Harry wondered why Dumbledore had let him out of Privet Drive when he was supposed to stay there until his birthday. Deciding to ask Dumbledore about it the next time the two met, Harry went back to his chores.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only the next day, during lunch, when Dumbledore visited the Burrow. Harry was spared the trouble of asking Dumbledore to have a chat with him in private when Dumbledore objectively looked at Harry and brought him to the parlour, where the experienced wizard cast various privacy charms on the room.

"So, Harry, I expect you have many questions for me, and since you were just recovering in St Mungo's the last time I saw you, I think now is a more appropriate time for such a discussion." Dumbledore said merrily. "So, shoot."

Harry only hesitated a moment before he asked the question which was at the forefront of his thoughts.

"Why was I allowed to leave the Dursleys, Professor? I thought I was supposed to stay with them till my birthday to fulfil my part of some magical contract or other." Harry inquired.

"Yes, well Harry, you must understand that it was a difficult decision for me. With such thick magical defences around your uncle and aunt's house, it would have been the logical decision for me to put you there, as I have done in the past." The Hogwarts Headmaster explained matter-of-factly. "But since Voldemort used your blood for his reincarnation, I think the wards have been weakened. Also, Harry, I am very concerned with you psychological well-being. I think you would have shattered after Sirius' passing, being left alone with no one to sympathise or empathise with. So I just beefed up the protection around the Burrow, hoping that you would not lose heart if your friends were with you."

Harry gave a weak smile, before asking, "But Professor, aren't I endangering the Weasleys with my presence? Also, isn't the Burrow rather easy to locate?"

"I have asked Arthur and Molly before bringing you here, informing them of the risks. But they love you like a son, Harry, and are willing to accept the consequences of your stay. Furthermore I trust you do not betray their love by insisting on protecting them, for that will not be beneficial for all parties involved. And yes, the Burrow has been easy to locate for obvious reasons, but since this summer, all Order members have increased security around their homes. Though perhaps not as safe as Number Four Privet Drive, this place is safe enough for my standards."

This bit of knowledge satisfied Harry's fear, and he changed the topic to Sirius.

"Professor, I heard from Mr and Mrs Weasley that Sirius left a good deal of gold with them, but that means that he's left me even more, doesn't it? Also, who owns Grimmauld Place now?"

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop the barrage of questions.

"Yes, Harry, he left you with the whole Black fortune, which is somewhere in the figure of a million, so you are, effectively, one of the richest wizards in England." Dumbledore added with a smirk. "I think he entrusted you to use that money wisely, and I too have faith that you will. As for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black…Sirius included it in his will that none of his relatives inherit anything which belonged to him, so that problem is settled. He dictated that Number Twelve go to me, for Order use, to which I gladly obliged."

"Err…Professor, I'd like to take a trip to Gringotts soon, preferably with Lupin or Bill. I want to transfer some money to some people and check out the Black family vault." Harry told the Headmaster quietly.

"Of course that can be arranged, Harry. I will get it done as soon as possible, probably tomorrow or the day after. Any other burning questions?"

"Yes. Have you found someone to teach me Occlumency, Professor? Also, will I be doing more extensive learning now that Voldemort has made it explicitly clear that he's after me?"

Dumbledore paused for a moment. "Yes, Harry, I have managed to arrange for someone to teach you Occlumency. In fact, I expect lessons to begin after the wedding; he's a bit too busy until then. Regarding Tom…yes, it would be good if you practiced duelling and spellwork. How about this: everyday, from lunch to dinner, you'll be taught out-of-curriculum stuff, for Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Defence. If you want, I can get your friends to join you."

"Yes, Professor, that would be nice, since they too need to defend themselves when the time comes."

Dumbledore let out a pleased chuckle before removing the privacy charms.

"If that is all, Harry, I believe my visit is over, though Molly will undoubtedly try to persuade me to stay for a while more. Till next time, Harry." The white-haired wizard said before proceeding out of the door, heading to the kitchen while Harry went to the room he shared with Ron.

He opened the door to find his two best friends looking at each other seriously, sitting rather close on Ron's bed. Upon seeing Harry, the two looked up at him and gave a small smile, a tinge of pink rising in their cheeks.

Harry was puzzled as to what caused their blushing, but he soon got bombarded with questions as his two friends rose from their places and began interrogating him.

"Harry, why did Dumbledore come? Is it something important? Is someone in danger? Who's the Defence teacher next year? What did-" Hermione was shooting out before Ron placed a cupped hand gently but firmly over the brown-haired girl's mouth.

"Relax, Hermione, and let the man speak." Ron said, amusedly drawing a dash of red on the cheek of the girl.

By now, Harry had a faint suspicion about what was going on, and decided to think about it later, possibly discussing it with Ginny who would also be immediately affected by their friends' change in relationship.

Looking at them squarely in the face, he took a relaxed expression before telling them about his discussion with Dumbledore, missing out the part regarding his trip to Gringotts.

They soon broke out into a discussion about the training and Occlumency, which somehow digressed into their respective summer breaks.

After Hermione had recounted her boring week at home with her parents overly busy with work, Harry told the other two about his stay at Number Four Privet Drive. He chose to omit his letters to and from Ginny and Cho, let alone his feelings for them, for obvious reasons. He painted his one week at the Dursleys to be pleasant and quiet, but from the look that Hermione gave him, she saw through it all and knew that he was practically ignored. Harry inwardly sighed and steered the discussion to the new year at Hogwarts.

An hour later, Ginny joined them, having finished with the details of her dress.

Placing a silencing charm on the room, she moaned, "Oh, that Phlegm, she's so…ARGH! I wish Bill the best of luck, putting up with that effing, pompous git for the rest of his miserable life!"

Hermione smirked in amusement at the younger girl's exclamation, while Ron was staring blankly, something often did whenever the French girl was mentioned. Harry was inwardly amused but didn't show it as he patted his bed, prompting Ginny to sit next to him. It was a well-known fact that Fleur Delacour was the plague to Mrs Weasley and Ginny, with her proud, girly attitude. Harry let a small smile slip as he pondered how family reunions would be like once Bill and her were married.

Ginny, however, misinterpreted his reaction.

"Oh, don't tell me you're going to fawn over her like my idiot brother." She shrilled, before storming out of the room before Harry could explain himself.

Hermione, at least, offered him a sympathetic expression.

"Don't worry. She's just frustrated and wants to exert her anger on someone." She tilted her head to look at him with squinted eyes. "You _aren't _fawning over her, are you?"

"Good Merlin of course not Hermione! I'm not that shallow! I was just thinking about what Ginny would do now that her and Phle— I mean, _Fleur,_ are effectively related. Besides, isn't Bill her favourite brother? I hope she well…_adapts _to it."

"Don't worry about that, Harry. I'm sure she'll find someone whom she's comfortable with and can talk to."

Hermione gave him one of the looks that only females could understand, which puzzled Harry to no end. It certainly wasn't regarding what he said about Fleur; Hermione made it very clear about what she thought about the part-Veela. There was something else involved…

With a sigh, Hermione got up and told the two boys, "Well, looks like I'll leave you two here and check the preparations. No matter who's the bride, I hope it's nice." She looked back at Harry and Ron as she stood at the doorway. "By the way, if I remember correctly, we need to bring dates." With that she went out with an unreadable expression.

The two boys in the room shared a glance and muttered, "Girls…" at the same time. Grinning, Ron asked Harry, "How you fancy another game of chess?"

This earned a shrug from the green-eyed boy who, in truth, didn't quite fancy a game of chess. There was, however, nothing better to do in their spare time, and he wanted to take his mind off the wedding, especially what Hermione had said about bringing a date.

They played three games, all of which Harry lost, before the twins came in inviting them to a game of Quidditch.

"Hey Harry, Ronniekins," Fred said, ignoring Ron's furious glare at their use of his childhood name.

"Bill and Charlie are over,"

"For some wedding thing,"

"But, you know, the girls don't trust the men,"

"to plan something as girly as a wedding,"

"so how about a game of Quidditch?"

Quickly grabbing their brooms, they got Ginny to come along. Harry noted with suspicion that Hermione was deep in conversation with Ginny, and that a silencing charm was used on the room, but decided to think nothing of it.

They played four-on-four, practically dragging Hermione onto the broom against her animated refusal to play. They argued that they had unequal number of players, and that Harry had never played anything besides Seeker before, so it was still fair.

"Okay, fine, but your owe me big." She muttered, unsteadily getting on the broom.

After going on a fifteen minute crash course (pun not intended) with Ginny, Hermione mustered the confidence to play the game, and even seemed to enjoy herself in the air a bit. Only a bit.

They then sorted into teams. They wanted a keeper, two chasers and one beater per side. It was agreed that Harry and Hermione, being inexperienced in all three positions, were to be in separate sides. The twins went through the same procedure, as they were both natural beaters. That left Ron, Ginny, Bill and Charlie. After drawing straws, it was decided that Ron and Charlie would be in the same team as Harry and George, while Fred, Bill and Ginny would join Hermione.

Harry enjoyed being a chaser, though he admitted that he wasn't very good at it. The Weasleys used a makeshift quaffle and bludger, but they were effective bundles of enchanted recycled materials nonetheless.

By the time they stopped, it was an hour to dinner, and the scores were level at nine goals per side. All of them, even Hermione, had an enjoyable time, judging by the cheerful smiles on their faces. What was most amazing to Harry was that, at that moment, he realised that in the midst of all the turmoil that Voldemort's return caused, day-to-day activities such as weddings and Quidditch still went on, and people had fun and merriment. Something in that gave Harry an unrecognisable fuzzy feeling even as he returned to the Burrow with the noisy group of chatty friends.

His family.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Well guys, how did your like that? Rather fluffy, I admit, but I needed a transition scene.

Once again, please review. Everyone comment, whether positive or otherwise, is appreciated.


	6. The Wedding

**Author's Notes: **I don't know much about weddings…I'm only a student. So, unlike many fics, I cut the pre-wedding part when the couples get cold feet and all. If I tried, I would have disappointed.

Ok, this is one of the more fluffy chapters in the story. Ugh, I have no experience in relationships at all. I thought it was the best way to stir the romance bit and increase the whole love triangle thing a notch, so here goes.

Oh yeah, and with regards to the timeline, I know it's a bit messed up, with the students getting their Hogwarts letters so early. Once again, I had little idea about summer holiday length, so, well, sorry it's so scrunched. Just pretend it flows smoothly please.

**Disclaimer: The characters here do not belong to me. They are all the intellectual property of other authors, namely J.K. Rowling.**

_One pretty woman means fun at the dance. Two pretty women mean trouble in the house. Three pretty women mean run for the hills_.

-Abel Cauthon, Wheel of Time by Robert Jordan

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE WEDDING**

The days leading up to the wedding were lost in a flurry of activity; training, Quidditch, chores and homework occupied Harry's day.

Soon enough, it was the wedding day, and Harry got up late in the morning at eleven o'clock, partly due to the previous night's activities.

Harry mulishly went to the dining room, not bothering to wake the loudly snoring Ron. When he got down, he was not surprised to see the Weasley parents sitting in the living room along with Hermione, Ginny and Bill.

None of them had noticed his entry into the living room so Harry silently walked into the kitchen where he poured himself a cup of pumpkin juice, reminiscing last night's dinner party.

_**Flashback**_

"_Frederick and George Weasley! Get here at once!" Mrs Weasley screamed at the twins who were running wildly about._

_Fleur was wailing loudly despite her fiancé's best efforts to calm her down. The part Veela's hair had changed from a beautiful, mystical silver into a disgusting greenish yellow which strangely reminded one of phlegm. Pimples had broken out over her face and her hands had become a deep shade of blue._

_The twins were sniggering uncontrollably, and the other members of the family were amused as well, with the exception of the Weasley matriarch and her eldest son._

"_For Merlin's sake! Your are ruining your brother's wedding eve!" Molly Weasley shrilled even as the twins tried to escape from her tirade._

_However, being a mother, she knew a particular charm which summoned her two mischievous sons back to her. Grabbing them by the ear, she screamed angrily into their eyes, though she showed no remorse that her soon-to-be daughter-in-law's disfigurement, only that her firstborn's wedding eve was spoiled._

"_Aww…come on Mum," George whined, "It's Bill's last day as a free man."_

"_Yeah, from tomorrow onwards, he'll be joining the ranks…"_

"_of bound,"_

"_trapped,"_

"_pitiful,_

"_married men." Fred finished_

"_YES, AND I HOPE THAT YOUR WILL ONE DAY FOLLOW HIM! THIS IS NO EXCUSE TO SPOIL THIS WONDERFUL NIGHT FOR THE BRIDE AND GROOM! YOUR HAD BETTER CHANGE FLEUR BACK IMMEDIATELY OR YOU WILL-"_

_Fred interrupted her, "Jeez, Mum, it was only a harmless prank."_

"_Yeah, we wouldn't dare to harm the lovely Veela,"_

"_Who's becoming our sister-in-law,"_

"_In less than twenty-four hours."_

_By now that same part-Veela was glaring furiously at them, but was being withheld by Bill whose eyes did not display the same kind of anger, only annoyance. As Molly Weasley berated the mischief-makers, the rest of the family continued with the meal, chuckling as quietly as possible whenever they saw Fleur's dishevelled state or were reminded of Mrs Weasley's infamous temper._

"_I vill not stand for zis, Bill! Your brothers ar zo…incorrigible! Look at vat they have done to my clothes! Zees is…horrible!" She shrilled, causing the youngest Weasley to burst out in a fit of laughter._

"_Vy don't see vat is zo funnee, Ginee." Fleur spat out, her French accent breaking throughout her speech._

"_Then look at a mirror!" The red-headed girl retorted, making almost everyone else at the table choke on their food. To call the situation hilarious would be too great an understatement. It was a circus of hubbub and laughter._

_Fleur, quite naturally, was outraged by her bridesmaid's statement, and stormed into the Burrow, still in her morphed form. With a heavy sigh, Bill followed her into the house._

"_Come on, dear, you know how Fred and George can be. Don't let their harmless prank spoil the day." He said as he saw his beloved sniffing on the couch and proceeded to sit next to her._

"_Zat vas the final straw, Bill! Zey have marred zis great night! I cannot and vill not put up vif your family's mish-mash any longer!" She yelled, clearly incensed. "After zis wedding, we go to France. Over zere people are civil, and know how to treat a couple viff respect." She finished haughtily._

_Bill, not wanting to upset his wife-to-be by arguing with her about his family, asked her, "For how long, love? I wouldn't mind it as our honeymoon; I heard that your native country is quite a romantic place."_

_Fleur, obviously pleased by his statement, replied, "Ove course France is ze most romantic vlace is the vorld." Turning to Bill and giving him a pointed look, she added, "But for more zan our honeyvoon. Ve vill stay there for a year, at least, until your familee accepts ve as a woman who deserves vespect."_

_Bill was alarmed by this, to say the least, but decided to tag along. This woman was trying his patience, but at least he could still floo to the Burrow once in a while…_

_**End of Flashback**_

With those thoughts he went back into the living room, where he greeted those there and was in turn wished a good morning. Harry didn't know what they were discussing before that, and they were now silent, so he decided to open some discussion.

"So, Bill, I haven't gotten to ask you yet. How many people are we expecting for the wedding?"

The eldest Weasley son looked rather troubled as he replied, "Fleur was very insistent about inviting a lot of people. I believe just about everyone she has spoken more than a word to is coming, including Beauxbatons friends and relatives she has hardly seen before. I'm expecting a grand reunion of epic proportions." Shaking his head, he carried on, "I managed to worm my way out of getting too many of my friends. Now that You-Know-Who's about, it isn't safe for so many people to gather like that."

"But _Fleur _refused to listen to sense, and insisted that people uninvited would feel offended. As if they'd care whether they attended _her _wedding when some of You-Know-Who's Death Munchers pop up and torture them." Ginny added with disdain.

Bill, who was obviously rather troubled, spoke up, "Effectively, yes. Fleur's a French noble, so it's expected of her to have a large wedding. In fact, she even told me once that her relatives looked down on her for marrying me, due to our wealth." Everyone in the room grimaced; the Weasley's money was an extremely touchy subject, as Harry had found every time he offered to give them his money.

"So we can expect something in the range of…a hundred, perhaps?" Harry inquired.

It was Mrs Weasley who replied, giving an additional look which looked like a wince.

"Actually, Harry, more like few hundred. Dumbledore has offered to set up wards and defences around the ballroom and garden, and aurors will be stationed around the perimeter. Minor adjustments have been made to accommodate the number of people, thanks to Dumbledore."

Harry nodded his head in affirmation, his features still displaying his shock. It was going to be an…interesting wedding, that was for sure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catcalls and joyful tears accompanied the moment when Bill kissed Fleur. Even Molly Weasley was dispensing tears of motherly pride, with her husband's arm around her.

"Bill was right," Harry thought, "there are easily three hundred people here."

Dinner was soon served and, before long, everyone was happily stuffing a fusion of French and English cuisine into their mouths, with the occasional exotic dish. Harry shared a table with the bridegroom's family, and was merrily having light talk with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Harry was dressed in the black robes he had picked out in Diagon Alley, with red trimmings and splashes of gold dancing nearer the bottom. Inside he wore a formal white shirt accompanied by a pair of black pants. Ron, who was seated beside him, also wore a black dress robe, but his had fewer decorations around it. Hermione was in a simple light blue dress which complimented her brown hair and eyes nicely, while Ginny was in a strapless golden dress, exemplifying the molten lava which was her hair.

Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Hi Harry." Said a very familiar voice from behind him. Harry, already having a strong suspicion as to who the person behind him was, spun his head around and proved his suspicions true.

Standing behind his chair was a fair-skinned girl who was slighter shorter than average, with eyes like midnight. Her coal-coloured hair was tied into a neat ponytail, and a dark blue dress was wrapped around her thin form. She had little in terms of jewellery apart from a silver necklace which held a pendent of a phoenix.

"Cho?"

"The one and only." She answered happily. "Hey, do you want to talk?" she asked, pointing at the garden with her thumb.

"Sure." Harry replied, getting off from his seat and failing to notice the murderous glares Ginny was shooting at the older girl nor Hermione's pensive look.

"Did Fleur invite you here?" Harry asked as they were getting through the crowded hall.

"Yes, she did. We had a nice chat at the Triwizard Tournament Yule Ball while Cedric and Roger were getting drinks. Since then, I've spoken to her several times at the Ravenclaw table, and we've generally kept in correspondence." She replied.

"So, Cho…err…about last year…" Harry began once they were out of earshot, nervously ruffling his unkempt hair.

"No, Harry, I think we've settled it all in our letters." The Ravenclaw girl interjected, looking at him sternly. "I need to do two things. Firstly, I must ask you a question. Can we still be friends? As in, more than just acquaintances."

Harry donned a puzzled mask, clearly weighing what she had said. He had pondered the subject before, and had come to the conclusion that it would be best if she was just another friend like Neville or Luna. Now, however, seeing her being so open and understanding, he felt like changing his mind…

"Cho, I think you're a great person, but, well, some things can't be healed so fast. You're a great friend, but I don't think the friendship I share with you equals that of Ron, Hermione and Ginny." He explained patiently, trying not to stare into the dark orbs which were her eyes. "Still, I consider you as good a friend as, say, Luna, Dean or Seamus. There I some things I cannot talk to you about, and things I cannot trust you to do, but…"

"It's ok, Harry, I understand." She said with a forced smile on her face. "As for what I must tell you, well, you ought to know that no matter what happens, you'll have people on your side. My family doesn't quite want to concern themselves with You-Know-Who, but I'm on your side all the way."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me that…you know…people want to help me…" He said, blushing under her penetrating gaze.

She released a slight chuckle. "It was nice talking to you, Harry. Oh, it looks like they're dancing now, may I have one with you?"

Harry nearly blanched. First of all, he couldn't, for the life of him, dance. He did not possess his parents' natural grace on the dance floor, and any experience involving swaying, waltzing, or in any way moving with music with a partner, was destined to be embarrassing. Secondly, it was Cho. "Mixed feelings" was probably the only way he could describe what he felt about Cho. And Ginny.

_Bloody women! _He inwardly swore. _And bloody flaming cursed wretched apocalyptic troublesome hormones! _

Was he becoming a girl-obsessed adolescent? Ugh, bad enough he had to kill the darkest and second most powerful wizard alive, he had to deal with feelings of lust and love. Was nothing in the life of Harry Potter ever simple?

_I swear, if anyone ever writes a biography about me, he or she had bloody better include that one of his greatest hurdles in battling Voldemort was puberty._

"Harry, are you ok? You're becoming red in the face." Cho said concernedly.

A pair of green eyes immediately looked towards Cho's face, and after a heavy breath, Harry said, "Oh, it's nothing…but, I can't really dance, you know."

Cho smiled. "Don't worry that's fine. If you step on my feet too often, though, I'll make sure you pay." She told him, before grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him to the dance floor before beginning a strange waltz.

Now that Harry thought about it, if there was something which compared to nightmares of facing Voldemort, it was dancing. He was completely lost as his arm was around Cho's waist while the other was holding her hand. The steps were foreign, and he spent more time looking at his feet, which still betrayed him by stepping awkwardly on other people from time to time. Ok, he didn't make a mockery of himself, but it was, in the purest sense of the word, downright embarrassing.

Nonetheless, he admitted to himself that the raven-haired girl was amazingly pretty. Strange how he took a while to come to such a conclusion, while most blokes would just gawk the moment they saw an attractive women. It had been the same thing when he saw Ginny earlier…

_**Flashback**_

_Harry was reclining on the couch in the Weasleys' living room, opposite from the slightly longer sofa that Ron was on. They were waiting for Ginny and Hermione to come down, and Fred, George and Charlie had all gone to the nearby wedding hall already. They had been relaxing there for the past half an hour before they finally heard footsteps on the staircase._

_Hermione was the first of the two down. Ron gave her a rather interested stare before rising up to meet her and holding his arm up for her. Both girls were amused by the gentlemanly gesture, but Hermione placed her hand on his arm all the same. She wore an azure blue dress with gradients of white, while her bushy hair was straightened and set in a brown flow._

_Then came Ginny. Her hair was in a bun from which her auburn hair cascaded down to her shoulders in springy curls. Her golden dress fit her curvaceous form nicely, and as she proceeded down the stairs, a blonde French boy came from behind the couch to repeat the same gesture Ron had done._

_That boy was Fleur's cousin, and was accompanying Ginny who was one of the bridesmaids. She looked at him and returned his dazzling grin with a warm smile, but her eyes flashed to Harry, who returned it with a weak smile. _

"_That French twit is damn lucky that Fleur paired him up with Ginny." Harry mused as he followed behind the two couples._

_He had heard of love stories, where the man's knees would become weak and he would lose his tongue upon seeing his gorgeous lover. But this was different. Harry's feelings were somewhere in limbo regarding Ginny. Only as he saw her proceeding down the aisle in front of Fleur did he realise that she was stunningly beautiful, but even that hardly caused him to feel…love. _

_While Ron was busy stealing glances at Hermione, hoping that she failed to notice them, Harry was deep in thought. Thoughts regarding his feelings of affection and protectiveness towards a certain Ginerva Molly Weasley. And Cho…_

_**End Flashback**_

If Harry was in a less public place, he would have groaned like a starving buffalo.

_This damn better be added to my biography. "Harry Potter's thoughts regarding Ginerva Weasley and Cho Chang somehow fed off each other, and he could not fail thinking about the other if ever he thought about one of them." Light, what's wrong with me?_

But his thoughts were cut short by a curt voice.

"Do you mind if I cut in?"

Cho returned the newcomer's cold tone with an obviously forced smile. "Of course not." She replied through gritted teeth, her expression obviously at odds with her answer.

And, before he knew it, there before him was a very attractive red-headed lady.

"Hi Ginny." He said cheerfully, hoping that he would be able to make light talk with her which would distract him from his perturbing thoughts.

It was not to be.

"What did you and Cho do outside?" She inquired, almost a hiss.

Harry sighed. Was Ginny jealous? No, she had gotten over him many years ago, and was probably angry because…of some strange female reason which eluded any man.

"We talked a bit, about what happened last year and all." Harry answered nonchalantly, pretending to focus on the dance.

Ginny was having none of it.

"And…" She probed objectively.

Harry sighed again. "We didn't kiss or anything, if that's what you're asking. She and I are just about over. She's a friend, but not like Ron, Hermione or you."

Feeling a desperate urge to change subject, he looked into her eyes and said the first thought which came into his mind.

"You look very beautiful tonight, not that you don't usually."

_Oh. My. Goodness. Gracious. Me. Did. I. Just. Say. That? That hardly diverted from the topic but instead lead to an even rockier pathway to hell and eternal damnation with Ginny, Cho and my own feelings. _He reflected, while keeping a glassy front. _She probably thinks I'm some disgusting pervert…Ugh…I truly am clueless with girls._

Ginny returned his gaze with warmth and even a slight blush. "Thanks." She answered shyly, continuing with the slow dance.

Was she over him? Logical answer would be "yes." But Harry had found that many things in life didn't make sense, and any old bloke with a glimmer of perception and inferential capability would come to the conclusion that Ginny had feelings for him.

_Ugh…I can't wait for school to start. And I seriously need to ask an adult about this. Hmm…probably Lupin. _Reflected Harry, just as he finished the dance with Ginny.

He then excused himself, claiming that he required a drink, and allowed Charlie to dance with his sister. Nearby, he saw Cho dancing with some Frenchman, her back towards where Harry was. He wisely avoided her view and went outside, alone.

Outside, where there was release from the horrible stuffiness of people who just didn't understand anything.

He walked pass the pond and the willow beside it, and went to the nearby mound instead. He needed somewhere breezy and panoramic, where he could gaze at the world around him.

He sat himself on a large rock, climbing up and letting his feet dangle inches from the ground. How was he to kill Voldemort? What was the "power" in the Prophecy? Why did he suddenly have feelings for Cho and Ginny?

For the third time that day, Harry gave a heavy sigh. He sought refuge in the deep sky above him, with stars scattered across its indigo plain and the half-moon a luminous beacon floating seemingly nearby. To top it off, it was a breezy night, a rare occurrence in the summer despite the warmth.

As the night wind blew through his messy and slightly overgrown pitch hair, gracing his dress robes with the dried leaves that tagged along.

He tried to dissect his feelings for Cho and for Ginny. Stories often told how wonderful a couple were and the happiness they found when together, but missed out the doubt which was felt before.

He loved Ginny's fiery spirit. She was a true Gryffindor, noble and fearless, yet she could understand him better than anyone else. They could talk about anything and everything they wanted, and awkward silences occurred rarely. She was realistic, yet wonderfully optimistic. She could knock sense into him when he needed it.

But she was sometimes so impatient and impulsive, jumping to conclusions. And she possessed the hereditary Weasley temper and stubbornness, much like her mother. Furthermore, they hardly knew each other; numerous secrets kept an unmentioned gap between Ginny and him.

Cho was a near opposite of Ginny. She could be calm, patient and cautious, but lacked Ginny's backbone and selfless bravery. She was incredibly kind and thoughtful, but was helpless on her own. Her positive impact on her fellow Ravenclaws was apparent during Umbridge' reign of terror. Then again, her friend, Marietta, was the one who ratted the group, Dumbledore's Army. And, of course, there were her frequent waterworks which exploded far too many times for a regular emotionally scarred girl.

But he hardly knew either of them! True, he had been hanging around with Ginny for a while, and he did get to know Cho a bit, so it probably wasn't a fleeting infatuation, but it was just too great a leap.

Harry shook his head roughly. He had already begun comparing them. What's worse, he realised, albeit belatedly, that they both had boyfriends – Ginny had Dean and Cho was with Michael Corner.

This was going to be messy…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, most of the guests had said their farewells while some, about a hundred, having a pleasant chat over a glass of wine or having too much of the drink to care that it was approaching midnight.

French generally considered weddings big affairs, and as the Delacours were practically aristocrats in Parisian society, the celebrations were likely to last most of the night, though food and drink were hardly a problem with the amount of money Fleur's family had insisted on putting into the event.

Of course, all the Weasleys were still around, as well as Bill and Fleur's close friends. The two groups talked from time to time, and it was really a lovely wedding for all involved.

Except for one particular Boy-Who-Lived who was still outside.

He had shifted from his position on the molehill and was now seated under a small tree, its pink flowers remaining from spring. It was far more comfortable here; the grass was softer, and the tree provided a strange yet protective feeling around the troubled teen. It was slightly further away from the wedding room, but not to the point where no one would hear him if he yelled.

There was a glimmer of surprise that no one had looked for him yet, but it was overwhelmed by immense gratitude to whatever divine being had allowed him this time of peace and serenity. His stability regarding everything had increased threefold; Sirius, Voldemort, love, friendship, Occlumency…

Finally, feeling contented with the peace he had obtained with the conflicting regions of his mind, Harry got up, tested his unsteady legs, and took a stroll back to the ballroom, enjoying the night air.

He tried to enter the room discreetly, and was partially successful, though he noticed two pairs of chestnut eyes focus on him. He sighed. It was going to be a _very _interesting summer.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**A/N: **Ok, I admit, I hate doing such fluffy chapters, but it's integral to the story. Ah well, I don't blame you if you didn't like this chapter. Well, so long as you leave a review.


	7. Brooding

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not clear enough? Basically all names and places do not belong to me and I thus have no copyright laws over them whatsoever. shrugs**

**Author's Notes: **Yes, I know I haven't updated for the longest time. Someone shoot an Unforgivable at me. Frankly, I stand before the jury pleading guilty. I could say that I have had lots of projects, but all except one have been over for about a month now. I have exams coming up soon, but since when did I care? I spent too much time reading other fanfics I suppose, but there's always a bright side to this…

You see, after putting much thought into this whole thing, I've diagnosed my story as being rather disorganised. So, for the next two chapters, I'm going for simplicity, to balance all the mess in the first 6 chapters. I've also changed the framework for my story. I originally intended this to be HPCC, but then it became HPGW, but I've reverted back to HPCC. Well, kind of, you'll see. Yeah, I'm rather fickle. shrugs

I've also decided to shorten my story, like, majorly. I believe I mentioned that this was going to be an epic trilogy, each story about 100 000+ words long. Despite all the great scenes I've played in my head, it dawned upon me that I could not possibly fit all those into a proper, non-repetitive plot sequence, and that it would take me more than a year to complete, seeing how lazy I am.

So, sorry to disappoint, this may end up as only two stories. Shan't disclose too many particulars, but be assured that it will end up as HPCC (coz there seriously aren't enough out there).

Ok, by now you're probably sick of my Notes. Just thought I'd acknowledge that my timeline is extremely screwed. According to everyone, the trip to Diagon Alley is usually just before the return journey to Hogwarts, but forgive this inexperienced writer for this horrible error. I suppose it works all the same, doesn't affect set-up too much and it's in Hogwarts where the real action starts, which is why I'll now try skipping through the less important bits. This chapter is quite action-less, but I tried to add humour and some other factors into it. See, I have not mastered the art of constant adventure, so please contend with Brooding, the shortest chapter yet. :)

Have a fun ride!

**-:) Ohnuu (:-**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**CHAPTER SIX: BROODING**

Summer went by smoothly, albeit less heart-warming than before. Two days before Harry's birthday, and only one attack had occurred, in a dreary town near Manchester, far better news than the Order had dared hope.

Much to the distress of his close friends, Harry became troublingly introverted. He came down for meals, responded when talked to, and joined in for Quidditch, but lost was the playful joy he had always shown at the Burrow.

"I'm telling you, Ron, it's not healthy! He's always so alive over here! Now it's as if…as if…oh I don't know! He's not the same!" Hermione pleaded to the youngest Weasley son, sitting together on the couch in the otherwise empty living room.

"Shh…I known, Mione, but you can't expect him to just get over his godfather's death like that. I know that if any of my brothers or Ginny died in this war, I'd be downright moody. Just give him time, he'll come around. He always does." Ron reassured the misty-eyed girl beside him.

Hermione's lips pursed to form a thin line, before letting out a short sigh.

"I suppose…but I hate to see him in that state." She pressed, eyes focused on her lap. "He always has to take his burden alone. He faced Quirrell alone. He killed the basilisk alone. He faced V-V-Voldemort alone."

"And he made it out every time." Ron comforted, patting her back. "Don't worry, Hermione, we'll be there if he needs us."

Hermione nodded and smiled weakly, before fully relaxing on the couch, taking a book seemingly from her jacket, and began to read. Ron, used to her bookworm-ish habits, decided to just appreciate the feel of summer in the comfort of the Burrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was worried.

As pleasant as it was that he had settled and prioritised himself internally, he knew he had to come out of the comfort of summer eventually and face the darkest wizard since Grindelwald, perhaps even more.

In the quiet room in the Burrow where Harry slept, the curtains drawn against the oppressive noonday heat, the moody child stared listlessly at the ceiling, magically decorated so that brooms, quaffles and bludgers flew aimlessly around the azure blue landscape.

But his jade eyes were reserved only for the golden speck that fluttered haphazardly around.

Yet internal turbulence drove the outside world to a mere buzz, a mental blanket shielding him from the frivolities of life and enclosing himself within his own thoughts and musings, which tended to be centred around the same, vindictive, half-a-century old dark wizard.

Not that the present one was the only one to fit the description.

Yes…Dumbledore had said something about Grindelwald…some advice…

Of course! Why hadn't he thought about it earlier! Despite his misgivings regarding Dumbledore's secrecy and decision-making, surely he would know something about defeating a dark wizard!

The gears in the soon-to-be sixteen-year old's head spun relentlessly. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

"Probably because I hadn't realised that I would have to duel old Voldy…and when I did, I was rather busy mourning the death of my godfather." Harry reflected bitterly.

It was about time Dumbledore and he had a good talk. If Dumbledore could survive the dark uprising and still come out best for wear, not to mention being the key player in Voldemort's rise, there was no reason why he, Harry James Potter, should not seek the aged wizard for experience.

With finality, Harry decided that he would seek the Hogwarts Headmaster as soon as possible, perhaps even receive a History lesson he'd actually listen to, and begin his preparation for the battle of his life and for the world.

The Battle Within.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Contentedly perched atop her Cleansweep, Ginny flew lazily around the makeshift Quidditch Pitch in the Burrow, alone.

Enjoying the late afternoon breeze, she let her hair down; despite the mess it created afterwards. Right now, all she wanted was her mane of fiery hair to flow freely as she glided around the Burrow, countless thoughts spinning like her hair behind those gleeful chocolate eyes.

As was expected, her thoughts were helplessly chained to the topic of the green-eyed boy, no, young man, who was living under the same roof as her, ate meals with her, played Quidditch with her and talked with her. This time, though, it was not the wishful thinking of a ten-year old girl wildly infatuated, but the feeling of growing attachment for the person who had recently had his birthday celebrated at her own house.

If she could be quite honest with herself, she had helped to plan quite a great deal of the party. Of course, her mum had helped to bake the cake, and Hermione was more than eager to get all the logistics meted, but it was her, Ginerva Molly Weasley, who had planned the surprise which ultimately brought the long-awaited smile to the face of her childhood crush.

Most of Harry's close friends and some Order members had gathered gradually after lunch – Remus, Tonks, the Weasley clan, Neville, Seamus, Professor McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, etc. They had effortlessly concealed themselves in the living room, an easy task seeing how Harry kept to his routine of staying in his room. By about five o'clock, Ron and Hermione eventually pulled a reluctant Harry out of his room and into the swarm of people warmly congratulating him.

Then, the moment that brought a smile to Ginny's face: the kiss…

_Flashback…_

"Happy Birthday Harry." Ginny said in front of Harry, donning a maroon knee-length dress with two straps across her shoulders, several minutes after the initial surprise had worn off. Harry flashed a smile towards her.

"Ginny! You helped plan this too? This is great! Really, thanks!" Harry exhorted enthusiastically, causing the red-head's cheeks to tint into a colour not too far off from her hair.

To her surprise, though, Harry gave her a firm hug after a moment's hesitation. After what seemed like an eternity of bliss to the gleeful girl, the contact stopped and they looked at each other with nervous eyes.

Suddenly, a jolt seemed to run through Ginny's body and she once again put her arms around the birthday boy and planted a kiss on his cheek that anything but chaste.

It was after that split-second of fearless determination to show her love for the teenage wizard when blood rushed to her face at astronomical speed. Stuttering a reply, she walked purposefully out of the house with a drink of iced tea, not noticing the rows of pearly white teeth on her brothers' faces.

_End Flashback…_

Back on her broom outside the Burrow, Ginny gave another secretive smile. While most would consider her feelings towards The-Boy-Who-Lived as obvious as they come, she knew that love-deprived Harry would take twice as long as the average boy to puzzle it out.

"Almost as bad as Ron," she thought to herself while merrily doing a loop.

"Gin-Gin, come down from there and help me with the dishes!" Molly Weasley hollered from the kitchen.

Descending quickly, she sneaked a glance at the clock and found that she had been flying for more than an hour.

"An hour spent thinking about Harry…I think that an hour well spent." She mused.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two hours after lunch and Harry was staring blankly at the stained ceiling of the bedroom, lost in thoughts. Ron and Hermione were in the room, making an attempt at light conversation, taking advantage of the happy mood Harry was in after his birthday party five days ago. Not to much avail.

"Hey Harry, you have any idea why Ginny kissed you at your party?" Ron smirked in an unnaturally light voice. "I mean, didn't she say she's dating Dean?"

Harry gave an uncommitted sound, not concerned about the issue. Sure, Ginny had pecked him on the cheek, but wasn't that what all brothers and sisters did? Like Ginny as he did, being tasked to kill a dark wizard was no condition to get a girlfriend.

The sound of the door closing softly yet hurriedly and hushed muttering beyond it tore the curtain of Harry's mind away, and like bright sunlight greets the awaken, the reality of his room struck him.

Glancing at the calendar, it dawned upon Harry that there was slightly less than a month before he once again returned to Hogwarts. What awaited him there…well; only time will tell. Shaking himself once more, Harry tried to let a smile crack his hard exterior of a face, yet the wrinkles persisted, and the muscles refused to allow a grin to seem natural.

Abandoning his messy hair altogether, Harry washed his pale, ashen face.

"Everyone's really trying their best to cheer me up." The depressed boy reflected even as those lifeless emerald orbs surveyed his deadened appearance. Cheeks gaunt, hair uncut, eyebags dark, eyes tinted with red, lips cracked with dryness. Yep, just about how a prisoner or drug addict would look like.

Except he wasn't a prisoner in Azkaban, or a trafficker of cocaine.

He was a prisoner of destiny, and the fate to either destroy or be destroyed.

He was an addict of grief, of experiencing loss after loss, yet never really understanding how to love.

Ultimately deciding that a shower was the best remedy for physical affliction, Harry spent a quick five minutes under the hot water, before grabbing one of Ron's Chudley Cannons shirts and a pair of jeans.

"They don't know about the Prophecy, anyway." Harry voiced mentally. "So I can't blame them for thinking I'm still mourning Sirius."

Sure, Sirius was a great, albeit only, father figure in his life, for the two brief years they had truly known each other. Yet Harry was not one to mourn much. Seeing Cedric die was painful, but numbed by the presence of Voldemort, and the fact that the Hufflepuff and he were not very close. Losing Sirius was heart-wrenching, for the death was partly due to his folly. But grief had something different in mind for Harry. Meeting only hate the moment he reached the Dursley's, child-abused Harry took the bestial nature of the first caveman.

Injury demands revenge.

When he got down the stairs he saw the Weasley family, with the exception of Bill, Charlie and Mr Weasley, sitting at the dining table. He intentionally let his foot fall loudly, to let them know of his presence. Immediately, talk at the table stopped and he was met by pure silence under the gaze of brown and blue eyes.

"Talking about me." Harry deduced immediately. Perhaps he should have been angry, but anger was wasted on people who genuinely cared about you. "No, I reserve hate for Voldemort, and whoever seeks to impede my road to vengeance."

Yes, Voldemort first. Everything else, whether Dumbledore, Sirius, Ginny, Cho…they could come afterwards. Nothing could distract him…

"Anyone up for a game of Quidditch?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucius!"

"Yes, Dark Lord?"

"Is your son ready to serve?"

"Yes, Dark Lord, just as you asked me to. He is relentlessly determined, cunning, loyal, and detests Potter and Dumbledore to the core."

"Very well, Lucius, but your words bear little meaning. I await your son's initiation, which will be on the next full moon. Inform him that service to the Dark Lord is a life-long commitment, but the rewards are great. Inform him that young as he is, his usefulness will not be underrated. Inform him that he is either with us, or with Potter."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the summer passed smoothly. Fewer attacks by Death Eaters occurred, and the Ministry tried to cover the less serious ones with a variety of excuses, the favourite being "Magical Accidents".

It was also during this time that the Order got far busier. Thus Harry's meeting with Dumbledore had to be postponed till September, much to Harry's displeasure. Nonetheless, incidents were few, apart from Ginny's birthday, Ron being hospitalised for a day thanks to Fred and George, Molly Weasley trying out new dishes, and so on.

All in all, a good summer for Hermione Granger, despite the events which preceded it. As far as anyone could tell, Voldemort's attacks were mainly focused on Muggles around the countryside, and were being sufficiently repelled by the Ministry which now fully acknowledged the truth behind Harry's claims at the end of their fourth year. Harry too was showing sporadic signs of contentment and release from the mental prison he was famed for.

Best of all, Ron and she were unofficially a couple. Though there was no real announcement, it was understood that they were more than friends by everyone in the Burrow. Harry accepted it warmly. Mr and Mrs Weasley were as glad as parents could be. Her own parents were happy of the news, often hearing from their daughter how good-natured this "Ronald Weasley" was. Behind all the teasing, the rest of the Weasley clan seemed to be truly delighted that their "Ickle Ronniekins" had finally grown up.

Which left only one problem unsolved: Getting Harry and Ginny together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was pleased. With this latest discovery, the Dark Lord was…unstoppable. Of course, Dumbledore posed a slight problem, but the old fool could be dealt with. The old, trusting, gullible, fool.

Prior to this day, the Potions Master had chosen to secretly sit on the fence, allowing himself to choose a side at the last possible moment while seeming to be on either one all the way. It wasn't easy, but had paid off.

Now, though, he was definitely siding with Lord Voldemort.

The Dark Lord had explored possibilities which had eluded the conservative, narrow-minded Order of the Phoenix. Using each of his Death Eater's abilities and advantages to his benefit like a chess master, there was little doubt in Snape's mind that Voldemort's plan was flawless.

Now he just had to play his part…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Author's Notes: **Nothing much to say, just ask that you please review. I want to see what I can work on, whether it's characterisation, tempo, dialogue, etc. Chapter 7 is already under progress but I have exams in slightly more than a week, so I'll have quite a bit of homework, so don't expect quick updates. You see, writing ain't my occupation, and I'm in a highly busy country, in a highly busy school, so please don't blame me if updates are even longer than once a week, or even a month between. Believe me, I don't like it either, but I don't fancy the chances of petitioning against the world.


End file.
